The Soulmate of a Wolf
by Amber Dawn-chan
Summary: This is a sequel of sorts to The Wolf and the Fox.  Imagine it.  Sasuke and Naruto in the Ninjaverse are actually reincarnated from the very wolf and fox pair in the previous story. Squeal! Boy x Boy SasuNaru
1. Dreams and Observations

{I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or concepts}

This is a sequel of sorts to "The Wolf and the Fox." Imagine it. Sasuke and Naruto in the Ninjaverse are actually reincarnated from the very wolf and fox pair in the previous story. Squeal! Please note that Sasuke has some really weird perceptions and ideas in this chapter, that may or may not carry over into the following chapters. ;)

The Soul Mate of a Wolf…

=^.^=

Ch 1: Dreams and Observations

_A flash of gold and blue was followed quickly by a large black blur. Black pounced on gold as the two colors meshed._

"_Yip, yip," came the playful barks of a fox whose eyes shown like the sky. The large black thing nuzzled it's long snout against the neck of the little fox. A deep rumbling growl came from it's chest as it nipped playfully at the little fox…_

Sasuke sat up in his bed suddenly. Why? Why would he be dreaming about that old bedtime story his mother used to tell him? It was strange that the little fox he sometimes dreampt of reminded him of the dead last. The gold fur and sapphire blue of the things eyes. It must be his fault. That's right Naruto is to blame for this dream. Sasuke's fists clenched. To be reminded of things from his past hurt, it made him angry. It wasn't fair why did he have to lose everything?

Sasuke got up grumbling, "Stupid Dobe." It was bad enough he had to look at the boy every day but now he couldn't get the rest he needed to deal with staring, no not staring, scowling at the perky blond. "Why the hell is he so cheerful anyway? Everybody hates him!" Sasuke knew it was true. He didn't know why. The boy was always smiling unless he was mad then he would pout. It was kind of cute, erm.. No it-it was annoying!

Sasuke shuffled lazily to his kitchen and got a pitcher out. He poured a glass of red liquid and took a long draught. Nothing like Tomato juice in the middle of the night. Sasuke finished his drink and rinsed his glass before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He just couldn't get the other boy out of his mind.

He lay back down carelessly and somehow managed to find sleep...

=^.^=

...Bright light flooded through a curtain-less window into the dingy two room apartment (two only if you counted the bathroom). In the corner a pile of ragged blankets stirred. Golden strands of wild spiky hair poked out from beneath the pile and caught the light. This child that was alone in a broken down apartment got up and smiled brightly. He had little to smile about. Sure he was alive. He had relatively regular meals and a roof over his head. He wasn't kidding himself. Things could be a lot worse. He knew; because they had been worse. Until his eight birthday he was shuttled from one foster home to another. He even spent quite a few nights on the streets. He knew he was better off and he smiled to show his thanks. He smiled to show those that hated him that they would not get Uzumaki Naruto down, "No sir! I'm the one and only…UZUMAKI NARUTO…and I'll show them all!" He jumped up shifting the thread bare blankets off of himself.

He would too! He was going to be Hokage and the strongest ninja in the leaf village. He'd show them how great he is and then they'd come crawling to him for forgiveness. They would! "Yeah," He sighed as he stretched popping his vertebrae. He really needed a new futon, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He had bills to pay and groceries to buy. He checked his fridge. "Well at least I have milk. No ramen though." He pouted in frustration. He poured himself a tall glass. The carton was nearly at its expiration date but it was still good so he decided to have a second glass of it. He wiped his mouth on his pajama sleeve. It too had seen better days.

Naruto had not grown much in stature, but since his rent had gone up his waist line had shrunk. He currently had the draw strings on his pajama bottoms synched tight to keep his pants up. Thank goodness his jumpsuit was one piece because he feared the pants might fall off.

His clothes were not everybody's taste. Well actually there was probably not another person in the world who would willingly don a bright orange jumpsuit. Naruto frowned, "people are crazy…but hey it takes a special guy to rock an orange jumpsuit like I can." He smiled ever optimistic. He grabbed one of his two outfits. Both identical and both too big around the middle.

He moved to the bathroom hanging his outfit on the hook and he disrobed. Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. He was like most cadets he had some muscle definition, but if he wasn't seeing things he had lost some and his ribs were showing. He shook his head dispelling the gloom that was about to envelope his mind. His stomach soured a bit at having nothing but nearly expired milk in it. He growled at himself, "Quiet you! Maybe we have enough to get a bowl of ramen today." He turned the shower on and held his hand under it; he flinched at the icy spray. He waited as it warmed from bone chilling to tepid (which was better then Naruto had expected). He stepped in and washed thoroughly.

He only had a bar of soap. He used it everywhere. He had no extra money for luxuries like shampoo, washcloths, towels. He would dry himself with his pajamas and hang them to dry on the back of the door like always. So what if they had attained an unpleasant soured odor . Naruto did what he had to do to survive. He decided to scrub his hair today. He didn't like to do that everyday because the soap dried out his hair and made it brittle. He had enough problems with malnutrition, keeping his hair from falling out, but he could only go so long before one of the girls in class made a rude comment on his hygiene. He had enough problems without that (thank you very much.) Naruto stepped out of the shower shivering and quickly wiped himself dry on his damp Pjs.

He dressed. One of the benefits of having baggy clothes was that it hid just how thin he had gotten. He didn't need the wrong people noticing his poor health. If Iruka sensei knew he'd make Naruto go home and then he wouldn't be able to mooch lunch off of anyone. He was only just surviving because of the girl Hinata letting him have half her lunch at school. She was one of the very few people who were kind to him. She was always blushing and stuttering thought he had no idea why.

He looked forward to that. Just to be allowed to be near someone without them saying something mean or acting like he was something they stepped in was refreshing and probably saved his sanity.

Naruto was dressed and ready to go, but first he had to do one last thing. He went to his futon and lifted the corner. He tapped on the floor board and it came loose. He opened the loose board and reached in. There was one of the few gifts he had ever received. A man he could not really remember anymore had given him this little frog coin purse. He opened Gama-chan's mouth and looked in. He had one ryo. He frowned that would not be enough for even half a bowl of ramen. Well one ryo could not buy him much of anything. You see he wasn't a desired customer. His presence brought a stigma to one's business so merchants tended to cheat him and over charge him. Some outright banded him. It was really hard to buy groceries when he had to pay three times the normal price. He never understood, but it was just the way it was. He got by most of the time. Naruto only hoped Hinata had enough lunch to share.

Naruto noticed he was late so he started running. He dodged people with the grace of a hounded rabbit. He never actually touched anyone because they would pull away from him in disgust. He felt their distain. He hid well the pain it caused.

Naruto was going too quickly and a merchant's cart moved into his path. He jumped the obstacle, his toe barely brushed the top of the pile of objects. He didn't damage anything but the man pulling the cart yelled at him, "Watch where you're going brat!"

Naruto skidded to a stop in the street. He turned to apologize with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry Mister," He started to apologize.

The man almost waved him off dismissively until he recognized the bright orange outfit and spiked blond hair. The man interrupted Naruto's apology, "You! Demon boy! You've ruined my merchandise!"

"I didn't break anything. Your stuff looks fine to me," Naruto whined.

The man held up a vase that looked to be a knock off of an antique. He held it over his head, "This vase was worth three hundred and fifty ryo, you're disgusting foot touched it." He dropped it. The vase shattered into little pieces making a deafening sound. The people stopped milling about and gathered to watch, "The moment you touched it, it became garbage. Tell me you little monster who is going to pay for it?"

Naruto was shocked. He choked on his words, "Y-you broke it? You smashed it because I touched it! How is that going to solve anything?"

"No, you're right demon," the merchant spat on the ground where the shards of ceramic lay, "Everything it touched is now contaminated!" he picked up his sandaled foot and shoved the cart hard. It tipped causing all the items to fall and shatter. The crowd was filled with angry mumbles and sneering faces all looking at Naruto.

"Well demon boy? Are you going to pay?" A random man spoke up. A woman spoke up after him, "Worthless filth you shouldn't be allowed to run loose!"

"You owe this man," Another voice volunteered.

Naruto growled. He reached into his pocket for his last ryo. He took it and threw it at the ruined cart of smashed objects, "There! Fine are you happy? That was my last ryo! It's your own fault for wrecking your cart!" He began to turn but the man spat once again.

"I won't take your filthy money! You will pay though! I will be seeing the Hokage you vile feind! If I have my way you will be locked up where you belong!" Naruto flinched at the venom in his words. He turned ignoring the hisses and cat calls from the crowd and did what he usually would do in this situation. He ran. He couldn't cry. He wouldn't. "It's…just…words," He tried to convince himself of it. Tears stung his eyes but he fought them off valiantly until he reached a place of solitude. It didn't matter anymore that he was going to be late. He couldn't go to class like this, he just couldn't!

Naruto took a secluded path that was seldom used. It cut through the forest and the forest was supposed to be forbidden to children, but who would care if the 'vile fiend' Uzumaki Naruto went where it was dangerous?

=^.^=

Sasuke had had it! He was harassed night and day by lovelorn girls, some were even older then him. He needed a break he knew it was forbidden to cut through the forest but it was a short cut and he feared the female populace more then any wild beast he might encounter. Technically this was part of the great and vast forest that hid their village but it was more like a peninsula shaped crop of trees that had grown into the village from outside the walls. He had sneaked into this part of the woods many times just to get away. It was nice he liked the quiet. Besides all that, Sasuke knew he was more then capable of defending himself. He had already mastered the chuunin level fireball technique, and he was a dead aim with shuriken and kunai.

He took his time planning to enjoy the quiet, but then he heard a twig snap. He lifted himself into a tree and hid his presence. The figure passed right under him. It was Naruto. The bane of his existence (if you exclude all those fan girls). Naruto was walking aimlessly. If Sasuke wasn't sure his ears were as sharp as a bats he would have thought he imagined it. Naruto was sniffling. He knew for a fact that the boy was never sick. Not that he really took notice of the other boy, but Naruto had never missed a day of class since he was allowed to join the academy. Sasuke had not missed either, but only because he came in even if he was severely ill and refused to leave. Naruto was always hyper, full of vivacious energy and happy.

…But when the blonde boy turned around and looked at the sky the remnants of tears staining his cheeks he looked right past Sasuke. Sasuke froze. He was in such shock over what he was seeing. Uzumaki Naruto was crying. He felt a devious smile stretching across his face. Maybe he should show himself. He cleared his throat and Naruto jumped in response quickly wiping his face. Sasuke jumped down from his hiding spot amongst the branches of the maple he had selected to hide in.

He landed before the boy, his stoic expression back in place, "What are you doing out here Uzumaki?"

"I-I could ask you the same question…Uchiha!" Sasuke smirked and leaned in to examine the shorter boy's face. He smelled of soap. Sasuke inhaled it and Naruto's natural scent getting a thrill from the worried and uncomfortable expression on the smaller boy's face. "Were you," he began in an almost innocent voice, "Were you crying Uzumaki?"

Naruto stepped back defensively, "None of your damn business!"

"Oh I think it is since you have broken the village rules by coming here."

"Ha!" Naruto laughed, "And what about you? You are breaking the rules too!"

"Well If I merely said I saw you come in here…who do you think they would believe…Naruto?" Oh Sasuke was enjoying himself as Naruto seemed to squirm under his gaze. He was like a trapped animal. Naruto frowned and finally he growled and flipped Sasuke off. He turned to run but Sasuke caught his arm. He was a little more then surprised at how thin Naruto's arm felt under the bulky jacket. It was like grabbing a skeleton rather then a boy. He almost let go but then Naruto turned his eyes were blazing with fury. Sasuke was enthralled.

"Listen bastard," Naruto ground his teeth in anger, "Maybe you are right, but look! Look just-just leave me alone, and I'll leave you alone. I don't know why you'd want to touch something as filthy as me anyway so get off!" He shoved Sasuke and though he may have been skinny he was wiry and strong. Sasuke let him go once again feeling that shocked feeling but this time it was tinged with a painful ache that twisted his heart. He just stared after Naruto who ran away whilst mumbling dark curses under his breath.

Sasuke was nothing if not observant and even without his family's bloodline ability he already had a near perfect memory. He marked down those words. "What did Naruto mean?" Sasuke pondered. He might deny any concern but his curiosity was peeked. Naruto was hiding things least of which was that he wasn't eating. Sasuke decided to watch the boy…just for curiosity's sake, nothing more.

Sasuke headed to school in his own fashion taking his time to think about the idiot that had caught his interest. Just when he thought school was becoming a bore life threw in some new spice for him. He hummed in contentment as he headed along the same path Naruto had forged through the underbrush only minutes earlier.

Sasuke managed to slip into class unnoticed thanks to Naruto who was being scolded by their sensei. Iruka was lecturing the boy on punctuality and the whole class was watching most were snickering, one girl looked worriedly at Naruto. The Hyuuga girl. Sasuke had noticed she was the one girl that actually favored Naruto over him. He had never minded but today he found her to be an irritant. He looked toward the blushing and smiling face of Naruto (He looked as carefree as ever). He scratched the back of his head and nodded, "Sorry Iruka-sensei…I guess I over slept…again."

"Alright, but you will be staying after class today," Iruka instructed. Naruto pouted and made a whining noise but sat obediently. Sasuke watched with interest was it just him or did the blonde boy look cute when he was pouting like that. Sasuke shook his head he was blushing the palest of pinks. Nobody noticed. He turned his attention back to the front where Iruka was going over the lesson for the day.

"Today we will be practicing on the field with targets and running races," The reaction was mixed some groaned some cheered and one lazy boy was snoring. His neighbor stopped eating chips long enough to jab him in the ribs with his elbow. The lazy looking brunette jolted awake and glowered at his seat mate. Sasuke wanted to snicker but it would be below him so he kept his face passive.

Iruka called everybody to head out but as Naruto stood the teacher's hand landed on his shoulder. Sasuke turned when he heard the surprised gasp from the boy. Iruka was speaking to him quietly and leaning in. Sasuke didn't like this it seemed inappropriate to him. The rosy blush on the blonde's cheeks didn't sway his opinion; to the contrary it made him all the more unhappy.

Finally Naruto was allowed to go as Iruka grabbed a box that Sasuke guessed was full of the practice projectiles the students would be using. Naruto brushed past Sasuke with an icy attitude and Iruka stopped with the box in his arms, "Did you need anything Sasuke?" Sasuke shook his head and turned to follow Naruto…

=^.^=

…On the field the class sat in a semi circle and Iruka lowered the box to the ground. He began calling names. Sasuke heard his name he stood and went to the side of the field Iruka had pointed to. Naruto was on that side. He looked as if he could care less that the idiot was standing there pointedly ignoring him and staring longingly at something…or rather someone. The girl was perhaps the only person Sasuke found more intolerable then Naruto. Haruno Sakura. She wore long hair tied back with a ribbon or kerchief, it was the color of her name sake. Pink as a sakura blossom and straight. She wore a determined expression as her green eyes narrowed she was searching for something. Then their eyes met. Sasuke looked bored Sakura was now blushing the ambitious look was gone and in its place a sappy love sick look. He could practically see hearts floating around in her personal bubble. He looked away as if it was nothing. He didn't see her face grow forlorn. Sasuke was watching Naruto again. Naruto jumped up, "Hey Sakura! Over here!" He waved smiling. Sakura ignored him but he kept yelling, "Yoo-Hoo Sakura! Look here! You're looking really cute today! Hey!" He flailed his arms wildly.

"Shut up Naruto!" She finally screeched.

Iruka took the momentary pause between their screaming match to intervene, "That's enough you two! Now I have divided you into two groups. The first group will be going with Mizuki to run races the rest of you will stay behind with me for target practice. Ok?"

"Yes Iruka-sensei," the entire class chimed in.

Mizuki dropped from a tree branch, he looked over the crowd of students and pointed to the group Sasuke was in they followed him to an open area where the grass was worn down from many such exercises.

They were divided into groups. Mizuki called names. His first choice, "Uzumaki Naruto." he called in a friendly voice, but Sasuke didn't like this guy he disliked the way the man looked at Naruto when the boy had his back turned. He liked it even less then that moment when Iruka was touching Naruto's shoulder. There was a two to one ratio of boys to girls and all of the girls were kept in one group with one fourth of the boys. Sasuke was grateful for this because that kept all the girls away from him for the moment. Mizuki called up three more boys, "Kai, Sota, Maki come up as well," He smiled at all of them as they lined up. Mizuki moved to the finish line and raised his hand, "Take your stances." he let his arm fall as he shouted, "GO!"

The boys ran. Sasuke was quite interested Naruto may be a bumbling idiot most of the time but he was quick. He ran like his life depended on it. Naruto was the obvious first. He cheered for himself and danced around, but nobody cheered along with him. He calmed down a bit and took his seat. The next group was called. Sasuke was more interested in the blond who was still breathing hard. Naruto looked pensive. Perhaps he was upset because nobody acknowledged his victory.

Sasuke heard his name called and he lined up. He was pitted against the boy who had been sleeping and the fat one along with some kid he didn't really know. There were sixty kids in their class after all. Mizuki signaled and Sasuke took off the round boy seemed to not care if he won. He walked along until the rest of the group was far ahead, even the lazy boy was making more of an effort, but then there was a popping sound behind and Sasuke was practically blindsided by a giant ball that looked suspiciously like the chubby kid. Sasuke growled and picked up speed he jumped over the corpulent child and dashed across the finish line. Sasuke ignored the cheers and congrats. He looked to see Naruto was pouting with his arms crossed. Choji was getting a talking to from Mizuki about using his technique being a violation of the rules. Choji asked what rules and the man's face grew red, "Just sit down."

After that Sasuke just watched Naruto. Until he heard his name called. He stood he noticed Naruto had stood along with the others who had won their races. Mizuki instructed them to line up. Sasuke stood next to Naruto. To him there wasn't anyone else to beat. The way Naruto glared back at him told him that the feeling was mutual.

=^.^=

…_Leaving off there for now…_


	2. Annoyance and Accusations

{I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or concepts}

This is a sequel of sorts to The Wolf and the Fox. Imagine it. Sasuke and Naruto in the Ninjaverse are actually reincarnated from the very wolf and fox pair in the previous story. Squeal! Note that the events in the beginning might not follow the exact order of the manga, or the anime. I may have used some of this plot in another story I have a nagging feeling

The Soul Mate of a Wolf…

=^.^=

Ch 2: Annoyance and Accusations

…Mizuki let his hand drop and shouted, "Go!"

Naruto was off like a shot Sasuke was a bit surprised. He pushed himself to catch up leaving the rest in the dust. It really was as if the two of them were the only people in the world at the moment. Something about this seemed familiar. Him chasing Naruto…or something. He had a flash of déjà vu. He slowed for a second then he set his face in a scowl.

Something in him made him want to over take the blond and tackle him. He couldn't explain. Sasuke's speed tripled and he caught up with Naruto at the finish line. It was hard to tell who was the winner because Naruto was face down in the dirt and Sasuke was straddling his back. Naruto let out an angry scream which was muffled. Sasuke jumped off of him quickly. He wore a look of disgust but it was more directed at himself then the other boy. In the end Mizuki called it a tie. It was soon time to switch so the boys were allowed to mill around and chat or rest. Mizuki walked over to Naruto and offered a hand. The blonde looked up with a deep blush, but he smiled.

"You are very fast," Mizuki complimented, "That certainly was an interesting finish." He chuckled, still gripping Naruto's palm even though the boy was standing up. Naruto squirmed and pulled back. Mizuki let him go.

"Th-Thanks Mizuki-sensei," He offered a bright smile and rubbed the back of his head. Then he began dusting himself off.

It seemed Iruka's group was finished with the targets. Mizuki directed them to go to him as the girls and the rest of the boys walked to his side of the field. Mizuki stopped Naruto before he got very far. He held his hand firmly on Naruto's shoulder. Nobody seemed to notice the exchange…but someone was watching.

"Naruto," Mizuki looked down with a kind smile.

"Yes Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto looked up at the man who was behind him. His smile faltered as Mizuki's face grew forlorn.

"Naruto…Naruto you know you should not worry about what others think. You are who you are," Mizuki leaned in close and whispered the last part as his hand slid off his shoulder and down his arm. Something about the way he was rubbing Naruto's arm really bothered the boy. Mizuki spoke into his ear again, "Remember that I am here if you need help come to me." He was hardly being discrete as he rubbed Naruto's arm gently. Iruka was too busy collecting projectiles to notice the exchange but a certain classmate of Naruto's noticed. Said student didn't know weather to be angry at the man for being a pervert or the boy for being an idiot and allowing himself to be touched in such a way. He settled on disgusted.

Sasuke walked over and 'accidentally' knocked Naruto away from the teacher. Naruto stumbled but caught himself. He glared at Sasuke. Sasuke replied quietly, "Maybe you should pay more attention crybaby." Naruto stiffened. He looked torn between embarrassment and rage. Somehow Naruto managed not to strangle the other boy but simply turned and marched robotically toward the target field. Naruto didn't make it far when two masked Ninja appeared before him. One seized his arms. Mizuki looked shocked. Iruka dropped the armload of kunai on the ground one narrowly missed stabbing his foot.

"What do you think you are doing with my student?" Iruka demanded.

"Hokage requests his presence," The one holding Naruto replied. He was squeezing Naruto's arm extremely hard. Naruto struggled and the man in the mask yanked his arm up roughly. Naruto barked in surprise and pain, "Ah!"

"Stop that! There's no need for such treatment!" Iruka marched over to the man holding Naruto and set his eyes on the mask demanding silently that he release Naruto's arm. The man lowered the boy so his feet touched the ground once more.

"I'm coming with you then," Iruka glared at the man daring him to say no, "Mizuki…I'm sorry but could you take the class back inside. We will have to continue this after lunch break. Just…Just have them read quietly until I get back ok?"

"S-sure Iruka-sensei," Mizuki looked between the guards and the teacher his eyes narrowed then he turned to the students, "Okay you heard Iruka-sensei class lets get inside."

There were few complaints. Most were shocked. Sure they didn't really like or notice him most of the time but Naruto was still a kid. None of them had heard of a child being dragged off to see the Hokage like that. They watched silently as the group vanished in a puff of smoke…

=^.^=

…Naruto struggled and grumbled at the guard. The man squeezed his arm in a painful grip, but Naruto refused to flinch. He was dragged into the Hokage's office and there in a high backed leather sat the man himself. Sandaime Hokage. His

Fingers were entwined and resting on his desk he looked perturbed. "Release the boy, now." The Hokage ordered quietly and glared at the man in the mask the ninja dropped Naruto's arm like it was a red hot coal.

Naruto huffed and folded his arm ignoring the twinge of pain in his bruised bicep. He then smiled at the Hokage, "What's up old man?" Iruka gaped the two masked men seemed to be doing so under their masks.

"Have a seat Naruto," The man didn't let his amusement show. In fact, he frowned this was not the time to humor the child.

Naruto took one of the two leather chairs and noticed his neighbor for the first time since he had arrived. It was the same man who had tipped his cart in the market place.

"Mister Hamada tells me that you caused quite the uproar in the market place today," The Hokage paused and watched the boy for realization.

Naruto's face grew red with anger, "No-No way! This guy tipped his own cart over just cause I accidentally touched his stuff!"

"Hm," The elderly leader of the leaf nodded. He knew the man was not being honest, but his was a delicate situation. Because of Naruto's unique situation he had to be diplomatic to this man who was lying about Naruto.

"You do not seriously believe this little hooligan?" The man asked with a sneer. He brushed his thinning hair back and raked his beady eyes over the boy angrily. Naruto nearly felt the sting of claws in his face. That look only said that the man hated him more then words could express and he'd see the boy writhing in anguish if he had his way.

"Well I understand that your cart was ruined," The Hokage successfully pulled the man's attention away from the boy.

"Th-thats right! I lost thousands of ryo in merchandise today!" His look of hatred glazed over and a look of raw greed replaced it, "The boy owes me." He pointed at the child looking more childish then even Naruto.

Naruto jumped out of his seat and shouted at the man, "Wait! You refused the ryo I gave you cause you said it was dirty, now you expect me to pay?"

"Naruto?" The Hokage frowned. Naruto sat back down. "Naruto did you truly attempt to compensate the man?"

"W-well I was mad. I threw my last ryo at him." The Hokage rested his chin on his knuckles and regarded the boy for a bit.

"Fine, Hamada…how much?" The elderly man asked.

"Huh?" Was his less then coherent reply.

"Exactly how much was lost today? You bring all your receipts to my assistant and he will compensate you, but be warned if there is anything unaccounted for when we investigate you will not only have to return the money you will be spending time in prison," The man spoke sternly and glared at the merchant. The beady eyed man nodded. "You may go now Mr. Hamada," The Hokage dismissed him.

"You stay young man," He frowned at Naruto who swallowed a lump in his throat.

In all of this Iruka had been ignored but suddenly the hokage looked up and smiled kindly, "Ah Iruka-sensei please would you sit down and make yourself comfortable." The man nodded and looked accusingly at Naruto. Naruto looked back the slightest bit of hurt in his eyes. Iruka looked away because that small glimpse was like a drop in the ocean and he knew it.

"Calm down Iruka," The Hokage called his attention forward, not unlike the way he had done the same to the boy who sat miserably next to him.

Naruto sighed and looked down, not only did his sensei think less of him now but he was going to miss lunch and he would have to wait until tomorrow to try and get something to eat. The Hokage seemed to read his mind, "Naruto whats happened to your allowance? Have you wasted it all on Ichiraku Ramen?"

"No sir," Naruto dreaded the talk about him wasting money. Part of him wanted to complain about all the injustices done to him how the villagers seem bent on starving him to death by over charging him or out right refusing him, but he was a loyal citizen and in his mind it would be disloyal to complain. That Hamada being a big acceptation. Okay, so he needed to work on his temper. Fine!

"Why did you offer him your last ryo? Were you at fault?" The Hokage asked already knowing the answer.

"I was mad and everybody was sayin' I should pay him back even though they saw it. They saw him knock his own cart over cause I accidentally touched one vase. It looked fake by the way. I don't think his junk was worth half what he said!"

The oldman shook his head knowingly, "Hold on to your temper. There are times to get angry and that wasn't a time to let it loose. I am sorry. I know he was not being honest with me, but his reward will be a harsh one."

"Iruka-sensei I trust you will escort Uzumaki back to class?"

"Yes sir," he stood and Naruto followed.

Iruka and Naruto left the office. Iruka looked down at the boy walking next to him, "Sorry I doubted you."

"It's fine," Naruto grinned that fox like smile, "Come one sensei we might not make it back in time for lunch." Naruto started to run. Iruka stopped him, "Wait Naruto. Why don't we just get something to eat on our way back no need to rush."

"Awe sensei! I don't have any money, ye heard back in there," Naruto blushed and looked at his feet once more.

"I was going to pay," Iruka shrugged blushing a bit for the boy's chagrin, "Ichiraku's sound fine?" That did the trick Naruto was smiling so big his eyes closed He latched onto Iruka's arm and dragged him to the best ramen bar in the world. Naruto was happy, really happy. His teacher was gonna treat, but he wasn't gonna be greedy he really wanted to eat a lot but he would not look a gift horse in the mouth and take his one bowl. Iruka-sensei was actually going to hang out with him, and what's strange about the whole thing is he's smiling. Naruto just kept smiling and it was a real true smile. He nearly forgot that merchant until they got to the market place. There he saw the cart had not been cleaned up they had to walk past it in the market place to get to the ramen bar. The man glared at Naruto and his shoulders slumped slightly, but he kept smiling. It felt somewhat forced not but then he felt Ituka squeeze his hand and he looked up to see concerned brown eyes looking at him. He just gave a cheeky grin and giggled (a manly giggle). "Come on sensei!"

They had a good lunch and Iruka had a second bowl so Naruto felt comfortable asking for one also. It felt so godd to have food in him and when they got back to class he felt like a new man-err-boy.

The rest of the day went well as they were promise the field activities continued when Iruka returned. Naruto was not the best at throwing. Sasuke had a perfect score where Naruto only had two out of ten shuriken hit the mark and he even managed to cut his finger. It seemed very deep and Iruka was concerned enough to stop the target practice so he could look at the wound but then it turned out to not be so deep even if it had bled a lot. Then Sasuke just had to make rude comments on his lack of skill and clumsiness.

School was let out and Iruka had not forgotten about keeping Naruto after, but he made good use of their time rather then grading papers while Naruto sat bored he gave him some one on one instruction in throwing. Naruto managed to get six out of ten which was about average, but a vast improvement in one night. He was proud of the boy and said so.

"Now Naruto," He smiled, "I expect you to practice and improve. Your genin test is coming up very soon and I know you can improve vastly you have made a lot of progress in just a couple hours. You be careful going home and I'll see you bright and early for school tomorrow?" Naruto nodded and he had planned to do just that. Sometimes things just don't go as planned.


	3. Pranked and Punished

{I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or concepts}

This is a sequel of sorts to The Wolf and the Fox. Imagine it. Sasuke and Naruto in the Ninjaverse are actually reincarnated from the very wolf and fox pair in the previous story. Squeal! Please note that Sasuke has some really weird perceptions and ideas in this chapter, that may or may not carry over into the following chapters. ;)

The Soul Mate of a Wolf…

=^.^=

Ch 3: Pranked and Punished

Walking through the village should not have been a difficult task. Normally the villagers were quite friendly and helpful…normally. It is too bad for Naruto that things are rarely normal with him. He smiled and walked along pretending not to notice...not notice the hate filled eyes, nor the sneers. His shoulders slumped slightly. He felt the first rock glance his shoulder. He frowned. Another grazed his head. Their aim would improve as more people joined in, grumbling and spitting out curses in his name.

"Monster, thieving vandal!" Someone spoke up a rock pelted his shoulder. It stung. "You steal from us and destroyed a merchants cart just today. We need to end you before you do something worse you damn demon child!" The next rock hit him squarly in the back of his head. He winced as he broke into a run. He could handle the rocks but the words were too much.

"Thief!" A middleaged woman screamed.

"Monster," A man coursed after her, "Vile wicked fiend!"

"Vandal, Another older man shouted in his gravely voice, "Destoryer! Taint!"

"Go away, disapear, you make our beautiful village an ugly place!" That tore a hole in his heart. Naruto jumped onto a fire escape and climbed leaving the civilians unable to reach him with their rocks. Their angry words echoed down the alley way he had turned into.

Naruto blinked his tears away. He clenched his fist as he ran across the roof tops. He jumped from one roof to the next until he ran out of roofs. There he stopped at a carpentry shop. He smirked as he saw a dumpster that held a promise for revenge.

"They already think of me as a bad kid, a vandal. I might as well give 'em what they expect," He jumped down and began gathering supplies out of the refuse bins…

…The morning brought a new day of glorious sunshine down on the streets of Konoha. The sun shone on the magnificent monument to the Hokages First through Fourth, well magnificent might not have been the right word that particular morning. The artist, ahem culprit, was still hard at work. Brilliant pinks swirled. Bold blue across the first's nose. The Third got special treatment looking like a drag queen threw the contents of his makeup bag at the man. The Fourth was marred with a rainbow of old paint as it was swirled around his cheeks and a bull's eye was drawn on his forehead. He looked like he was drooling sky blue paint out of his red clownish lips. Yes it had taken Naruto all night to complete his master piece. But he had a nagging feeling he had forgotten something important. "Oh right," he moved to the side of the Fourth's protruding nose and drew a wart on with black paint (hairs and all). He was so engrossed in his task he failed to notice the crowd that had gathered to gawk. Finally one of the onlookers broke out of the collective trance and shouted, "Hey! You there! Stop that this instant!" Naruto looked down at the crowd, "Uh oh guess I outstayed my welcome here." He began to climb the rope he hoisted himself up over the edge only to see a pair of sandals attached to two feet. The feet belonged to none other then his teacher. Naruto looked up and grinned abashedly at his sensei.

"Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing but never mind! Come with me!" He grabbed Naruto forcefully and poofed away. The two of them landed in the middle of the class room. Naruto was smudged with paint. His hair was greasy and now he really did smell bad. He reeked of paint thinners and oil based products.

"Take your seat Naruto," Iruka ordered sternly. He was not happy at all. Naruto skulked over and plopped down next to some random person he didn't even care. That random person just happened to be the raven haired boy who had been scrutinizing him since their meeting the previous day in the woods.

=^.^=

Sasuke sniffed and almost passed out from the chemical fumes and thought, _'What the hell did he make you do?' _Naruto gave up no answers in fact he completely ignored the stoic young Uchiha. That irked him for some unknown reason. The boy who would have given anything just to be ignored for once was not happy that the dead last dared ignore him.

Naruto struggled to stay awake through the morning lesson. Iruka looked his way more then a once. He wondered why Naruto was so determined to cause trouble. He left him; there was no point in keeping the boy awake he should have sent him home but what was the point. Naruto would be needing lots of energy for after class…

=^.^=

…Naruto was jolted awake by the sounds of his classmates leaving. He stood and stretched. His stomach gurgled because he had not even had a glass of water since the previous evening. "Is it lunch already?"

"No Naruto," Iruka answered as people shuffled past, "Its time to go."

Internally Naruto was quite upset, but he just smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I'm sorry Sensei."

"Oh you think your sorry now, but you still have a monument to scrub," Iruka's brow twitched in irritation, "You already smell of turpentine so a little more wont hurt."

"Huh," Naruto looked at himself and he cringed his clothes were ruined that meant he only had one outfit to wear from then on, "Oh." Iruka formed the hand seals to transport them and grabbed Naruto's arm. He was rougher then he had intended but something else frightened him; how the arm inside that sleeve was much too thin for such a hyper child and one who seems to have a bottomless pit for a stomach. They arrived back at the monument and there was a scaffolding and cleaning supplies waiting as he knew there would be. He let go of the child's arm.

"You will be spending your afternoon cleaning this mess off," Iruka frowned and pointed at the cleaning supplies, "Why would you do such a thing?"

"It doesn't matter," Naruto said. More thinking along the lines that there was no one to behave for but he instead slapped on cheesy grin and shouted out, "Cause I'm gonna be greater then any of those Hokages!"

"Naruto," Iruka sighed exasperated, "Do you think vandalizing the monument makes you better?"

"…" Naruto frowned and seemed to be thinking hard, "Well I don't think it hurt them to get painted. I didn't hurt anyone…really."

Iruka rubbed his temples, "Just get started ok?"

"Yes sensei," Naruto nodded and grabbed a bucket that was filled with soapy water. He would clean them. He didn't want to, but really what did he expect. Naruto got to work. He wasn't planning to exerting himself so he went slowly but surprisingly thoroughly getting every bit of paint off starting with the First's head and in only two hours he was halfway done with the Third's bust. He was scrubbing paint boogers from the man's likeness's nose and Iruka looked at his watch.

Neither had said anything for that two hours but finally Iruka broke the silence, "Naruto you know as soon as you get this job done I was planning on letting you go."

"Eh?" Naruto stopped cleaning. He has actually almost been enjoying himself. Being with an adult that was not yelling at him was nice (even if he was being punished). He set the soiled rag on the scaffolding. He looked up at the sensei, "What's the rush."

"Naruto," Iruka gave an exasperated sight. He had papers to grade and he just wanted to get home and take a nice hot shower, "I have better things to do then sit here and watch you clean up your mess. I have papers to grade back at the academy. I still have to be up early tomorrow…besides…don't you want to go home?"

Naruto almost flinched visibly it almost sounded like spending time with him was a punishment for his sensei. His chest twisted. Iruka-sensei might be cranky, and he might yell a lot, but he had never called Naruto any of those horrible names. He had never sneered at Naruto…but maybe he really didn't like him after all. It hurt. Naruto had been rejected so many times why did it hurt so much each and every time. Why was he so hated. It was not fair! He was just a kid! Sure he did prank people and he was loud and obnoxious, but they had hated him before. He just wanted an adult to stop and say its ok you don't have to do that because I'm here now and I will pay attention to you. Naruto fought back the sob that rose in his throat. He looked up at his teacher giving a petulant look. He was just too tired to pretend he was fine and happy for once. "What's the point? There's nobody at home waiting for me. It doesn't matter," but then he smiled it was not his usual smile. Iruka's throat caught the lump that tried to rise. Naruto's eyes looked so very sad yet he smiled. It was a soft smile and in it, Naruto's tragic existence was spelled out. The boy opened his mouth, "I understand you have better things to do then hang out with me. I'm sorry I have caused you so much trouble sensei." In Naruto's voice the truth rang ever so subtly. Iruka though was good at picking up on things, after all he was a ninja. Naruto was on the verge of breaking. There was something terribly wrong and Iruka had never taken the time to notice. He kicked himself of course Naruto had problems. He was an orphan. Everybody knew. Iruka knew. Iruka also knew what it was like to be an orphan in a Ninja village. Even with support and love it was hard. Naruto was on his own probably because nobody wanted him. That was it Naruto was a boy whom the whole village had practically shunned. The fact that Naruto functioned at all was a miracle or a testament to Naruto's resilience and stubbornness. Iruka choked. He was looking at a child who was being starved to death in more then one way. He had wondered how a child with such a voracious appetite remained so thin and was so short compared to his peers. He had his answer. Naruto was surviving he would eat what he could when he could. Iruka frowned. This had been going on for a long time. He had turned a blind eye to it because…well just because he had not really cared. He had assumed the boy was wild and misbehaved simply because nobody could control him.

Naruto's eyes looked cold almost cracked they shined and reflected the blue in the sky but turned it to ice in his gaze. Naruto needed to be rescued but he could not ask anyone because another rejection would be the final straw and his will would break. He had begun to hope that maybe his teacher cared. The time they had spent together had been so wonderful. He had almost felt what it was like to be loved. Naruto sighed and looked away. It was all he could do to not start crying so he began to clean with more vigor.

"N-Naruto, are you all right?" Iruka asked. Naruto looked up and smiled it was fake but there was no trace of sadness in his face except when Iruka's soft brown eyes connected with Naruto's icy blues.

Naruto's heart raced there it was. His sensei looked worried, not angry, concerned about Naruto. He renewed his smile, "I'm fine sensei. Thanks for asking. I'll work faster ok? Then you can get your work done and go home."

"No, Its fine…however I was thinking. You slept through lunch time. You must be very hungry. Would you like to go with me to Ichiraku's for dinner before you go home?" Iruka smiled.

Naruto's eyes lit up something other then sadness in them and they warmed up a bit. Iruka almost gasped as they seemed to go from Ice blue to a deep ocean blue. He had never seen such deep blue eyes. It was like he was a different boy. Naruto smiled big and his eyes closed, "Ya mean it?"

"Uh-of course. My treat," Iruka smiled. If Naruto was working faster then before. His speed tripled and before long the monument was shining and pristine looking (maybe even better then before Naruto has painted it).

=^.^=

…At first Sasuke had thought shadowing Naruto would be hard, what with Iruka-sensei watching him like a hawk, but it seemed that helped because the man was only watching Naruto and concentrating on him so much he missed the presence of a dark haired boy with sharp eyes.

_'So that was why Naruto was covered in paint,'_ Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Iruka was staring at him and Sasuke didn't like it. He dare not call attention to himself though he didn't need the dobe to know he was following. Well he didn't need their teacher knowing either. Naruto finished and Sasuke followed them to Naruto's Apartment.

Iruka suggested Naruto get a shower and change. Sasuke's fist clenched, _'You perverted man! You just want to watch my Naruto get undressed!'_ Sasuke choked down a scream and didn't even realize he had though of Naruto as his. Sasuke and Iruka both frowned when they arrived at Naruto's apartment building. The building looked like it should have been condemned. There was no lock on the lobby door. Naruto just let himself in. Iruka followed. There was no elevator so they took the stairs. Sasuke waited a few seconds then he began scaling the wall he would be able to find them…

=^.^=

…Naruto was so ashamed of his apartment. He unlocked and shouldered the door. It always stuck terribly. He felt lucky that none of the other tennants had been around to Harass him while his teacher was with him that was a small consolation.

"Umm Sensei you can have a seat in the kitchen," He pointed his rickety table, "I'm just going to grab my spare clothes."

Iruka took a seat and Naruto grabbed his jump suit. Naruto was thankful his bathroom door would latch. He closed it and sighed as he stripped…

=^.^=

Sasuke could sense their presences he had scaled to a little over three quarters of the way up the building. He perched on a ledge. Naruto's aparement had two windows. He looked in and saw their sensei sitting on a wobbly looking kitchen chair. He growled under his breath. Then he looked into the other window. He nearly fell at the sight he was met with. He slapped a hand on his nose to stem the blood flow. Naruto was naked and bending over. His small rear end and his boy parts flashing the Uchiha. Sasuke was terribly aroused. He had a tent in his shorts and it hurt it was so hard. He kept looking. Naruto was oblivious as he stood and turned to a profile. This sight had Sasuke calmed a bit and became concerned. Naruto's ribs were very visible. His arms and legs were too skinny. Sasuke could see that there was definition in them but the boy looked so thin it frightened him a bit.

Naruto turned on his shower and tested it. He was thankful it was warm out because his water was tepid and probably not getting warmer. He stepped in cutting Sasuke off of his view. The Uchiha had other problems he was fighting with his body. His body still wanted very much to reach completion but his mind felt concern and something else…A memory from a dream…

=^.^=

_…Black and gold fur meshed as a wolf and a fox lounged in soft field grass. The wolf was panting and wagging his tail as the golden fox licked at his face and neck. "I'm so happy to see you! I missed you… You know I loved my other mate and my children very much but my heart truly belonged to you." Suddenly the happy fox's expression grew stern and the fox Nipped the wolves ear until it bled. The wolf wimpered but made no effort to stop the fox. "I tried to hate you! You know it? I wanted to! You hurt me so badly! You raped me, and took me from my home!" The wolf wimpered and looked away from the fox. The fox's eyes softened, "But I still love you and I will always so if we do this then you have to promise not to screw it up this time!"_

…In Sasuke's head that voice sounded a lot like Naruto's…

_"I promise. I will protect you no matter what, and love you and mate you and breed you," The wolf rolled over so he was pinning the fox. He began licking and nipping the fox's soft neck. His tail was wagging furiously._

_"Calm down…I'm still mad so don't think I'm going to let you mount me just yet," Naruto's voice sounded stern until the effect was spoiled as a needy whimper escaped his throat. "Ha! Not there! You know I'm not ready! And Damn it, don't go and get killed on me again! Ahhhh! By Kyuubi's tails that feels good!"_

The wolf and the fox fell into grunts and panting as They faded from Sasuke's mind…

{To be continued}


	4. Dinner for Three

_**{I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or concepts}**_

_**This is a sequel of sorts to The Wolf and the Fox. Imagine it. Sasuke and Naruto in the Ninjaverse are actually reincarnated from the very wolf and fox pair in the previous story. Squeal! Please note that Sasuke has some really weird perceptions and ideas in this chapter, that may or may not carry over into the following chapters. ;)**_

_**I may have to upgrade this to an M rating for upcoming chapters.**_

_The Soul Mate of a Wolf…_

_=^.^=_

_Ch 4: Dinner for Three_

Sasuke snapped back to reality. He was watching Naruto like some pervert. He almost blushed, key word being almost. Uchihas don't blush. Uchihas don't care about poor kids who don't have enough to eat and are annoyingly adorable. Uchihas don't get aroused at the sight of a dead last loser, but that was exactly what Sasuke was doing. He could see a silhouette of the boy washing. The normally stoic boy wiped at his chin unconsciously his hand was wet from a mixture of drool and blood that was still trickling from his nose bleed. He heard the squeak of the shower being cut off. He moved quickly berating himself for watching for so long.

Naruto had a weird feeling. He felt like this sometimes when he was walking about on the days when the villagers merely stared at him angrily and did not bother to throw things at him or call him names. Even still it was different; not angry but no less intense. He cut off the water and reached for his soured pajamas and began to wipe away the water. His skin felt dry and itchy but there was nothing to be done. He was just too happy about getting to eat ramen with his teacher. Naruto did not know which was better eating ramen or spending more time with his teacher. Naruto blushed Iruka-sensei was great. "He may not be cool but he is nice," Naruto mumbled to himself. He pulled on his jumpsuit and looked in the mirror (one thing about cold showers his mirror didn't get all fogged up). Naruto combed his fingers through his hair and was satisfied that he looked fairly decent.

He left the bathroom and Iruka stood and smiled, "Ready to go?"

"Yes!" He shouted excitedly, "This is great…Thanks Sensei. You are really awesome…you know?"

Iruka beamed. He felt proud of the compliment from the biggest troublemaker to ever set foot in the Konoha Ninja Academy, "Lets go. I'm hungry."

"Right!" Naruto pulled out his trademarked grin and ran to the door. He tugged hart and it gave less protest this time. Naruto held the door open and looked at his teacher expectantly. Iruka stopped before leaving and patted the boy's damp head. Naruto's smile softened. If he were a cat he'd be purring. They left the apartment building neither noticed the breeze as they left or the presence of another in the apartment.

Sasuke pried the window open with a little effort. It wasn't latched but it was painted shut. Still he managed. He slipped in the bathroom and listened as the man and boy left. Once he was comfortable that that had gone he began to look around. Naruto's apartment was a shambles. His bed consisted of a lumpy little futon that looked too small. And ragged blankets. The only other furniture was the rusty kitchen table a damaged chair and a fridge that looked to be at least 20 years old. Sasuke went to the cabinets and opened them no food only empty ramen cups. Naruto must have been saving for some odd reason. There were no dishes in the small sink but neither were there any in the cabinets. A nasty smell came from the nearly empty garbage can. There the expired milk carton sat among a small amount of paper. The refrigerator was empty. Sasuke was not surprised at this after seeing the rest of the kitchen. A single glass was upturned in the sink. It appeared to be clean. Sasuke shook his head. He wondered who was in charge of the idiot's welfare. He knew enough to say Naruto was probably expected to fend for himself. Sasuke had chosen to be on his own and was allowed to because he had funds and neighbors looked in on him. There were other orphans in the village their neighbors and friends all helped them out or actually took them in. Apparently it was really true nobody liked Naruto. This left Sasuke feeling disgruntled. Sure Naruto was an annoying pest, sometimes, but he was still just a kid and needed help. Sasuke had a fortune to live off. Naruto was barely getting by on his own.

Sasuke made up his mind. He would be seeing to Naruto's needs even if he had to force himself on the boy to do it, and he knew just what he would do. Let their sensei take him out to dinner Sasuke could and would out do anything the man tried. Naruto was his adorable little idiot and no one else was going to have him.

He smirked as he left the apartment making sure it was locked up. He had work to do.

It was so nice to walk with his teacher. With Iruka by his side nobody harassed him or even looked at him. It was great!

He looked up to the man and grinned. Iruka returned the gesture with a friendly smile. They made it to the ramen bar in a short time. It would be the second time in two days to get this sort of treat where it was a rare occurrence in his life. He would not take this for granted and he was sure to thank his teacher about a thousand and one times.

"Thank you Sensei! Thank you! You're the greatest," Naruto said in a shrill voice the people around winced. But Naruto just smiles and bounced in his seat. Iruka chuckled and patted his head. Naruto wasn't all that bad once you got past his annoyingly rough and loud voice. He was actually a sweet little kid and only looking for affection and love from another human being.

"Yes you have said that already," He sighed, "Calm down and sit still now. You're going to spill your noodles."

"Right," Naruto turned serous for a second and gave a sharp nod. He clapped his hands together and uttered a prayer before breaking his chopsticks. Iruka did much the same and they dug into their bowls of heavenly delights. Both boy and man moaned in pleasure sounding like they were doing something less then appropriate together. People around them looked uncomfortable and began to leave requesting to go boxes. The Teacher and his student did not notice as another person more sharp eyed slipped into the bar and took the open seat next to the boy.

"Iruka…Naruto," The voice sounded surprised as the man's hand brushed against the thigh of the boy. Naruto squeaked and jumped a bit but managed to not spill his soupy noodles.

"Oh I'm sorry I startled you," he smiled.

"Ah Mizuki," Iruka grinned, "Join us for dinner?"

The man with stark white hair did not look away from the child. He grinned and nodded his head, "How are you young Naruto?" He moved his hand up the boy's side and rested it on his shoulder. Naruto shuddered as this man's touch felt so different from Iruka-sensei's friendly and caring touches. Iruka did not seem to notice the inappropriate actions as he ate his meal. Naruto was too naïve to realize that this was not ok. He just chalked it up to not being used to being touched by people and Mizuki seemed to actually like him.

They finished their meals Naruto tolerated the uncomfortable Touches neither saying anything nor calling attention to them. Soon it was time to go. Iruka, Mizuki and Naruto left Ichiraku's together and walked for a bit. Mizuki and Iruka were discussing the upcoming tests and Naruto was walking just ahead of them. Suddenly Iruka yawned and stretched, "Oh excuse me. I'm just worn out from today. He smiled sheepishly, but then frowned quickly. I still have papers to grade. And I have the early shift at the mission room tomorrow."

"Go on then," Mizuki replied in a cheery voice, I'll walk Naruto home."

"But," The brunette looked at the little blond and smiled apologetically.

Naruto smiled back and nodded, "Its ok Sensei. Thanks for dinner. He bowed slightly then straightened, "I'll see you Monday right?"

"Of course," Iruka waved and turned in the direction of the academy. He looked back at the Man and boy, "Have a good weekend Naruto, and I'll see you in the mission room tomorrow Mizuki."

"Right," The man said and turned back to Naruto, "What say we take a walk its still early and its nice out." The man gave Naruto no chance to protest as he touched the boy on the small of his back and pushed him gently. Oh but he enjoyed the feel of Naruto's smooth backside as his hand dipped slightly lower. Naruto squirmed at his touch but that onlt made him want to touch more.

"Naruto?" Mizuki asked in a husky tone, "Tell me and don't be shy…has anybody touched you here?" He squeezed a butt cheek and his lecherous hand slid between the boys legs from behind and began rubbing him. This all happened in broad daylight but nobody seemed to notice, or then didn't care.

Narto shook his head, "I-it feels weird, please stop."

"Oh Naruto you have so much to learn," He shook his head as if in disappointment, "Here and I was going to offer to teach you some techniques."

This had Naruto's attention, "Really?"

'Well, I don't know. These techniques require touching. You don't like it…" Mizuki removed his hand from Naruto's delicate skin.

"No! I mean its just weird and I'm not used to being touched at all," Naruto's face darkened and he looked away. The man caught his chin and turned his face. He looked into Naruto's eyes, "Its alright, we will start slowly, and I'll let you touch me if you like."

"Aah, um I-I still; it feels weird Mizuki-sensei," The boy broke away from him and ran.

Mizuki frowned but let the boy go. He would have his chance to enjoy that monsters body before he planned to destroy the creature. It was a shame the demon had to be so temptingly innocent looking and so pretty. His body ached to violate the child. He would once his plans came to fruition. He'd be enjoying the child again and again, perhaps he should imprison the demon and keep it. He chuckled darkly, "We will see."

He looked down to see what he already felt. His arousal was very prominent and noticeable, he got a few disgusted stares before he performed some hand signs and disappeared from the crowd.

{To be continued}


	5. Sasuke Cares

_I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in the series._

I do not own Naruto, I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

**I know exactly what you mean Mr. im a dude. I have quite a few stories I love that are not updated very often. It can be frustrating but I promise to not stop writing; though I may be slow at updating.**

**Quick note:**

**(You may already be aware of these issues if you have read any of my other stories. This is one of the two I had managed to maintain while I've been dealing with my problems. This is pretty much the same note I have written on my other recent updates so if you are reading more than one of my fics then you don't really need to reread what's in bold.)**

**My hard drive recently died. :( I lost all my prewritten stuff. I had lots of unpublished and previously published work that is gone forever. I'm borrowing my dad's laptop for now.**

**I know that I have been updating very slowly. The reason I've not been writing very much… I've been having issues with my mental health, but I'm in therapy now. Things are not all better but I'm working on it. Neither inspiration nor willingness to write have been my friends. For a very long time (even before I really stopped writing) sadness and fear were my closest companions. I still feel those things, but I'm getting back up on the proverbial horse. :D I am still far from healed so this is going to be a slow and painful process.**

**Anyway…Thanks for reading my stories! I appreciate all of you very much and your input is much needed because my spelling and grammar suck. I will update as I can though I won't probably get back up to a chapter a day for a long while. Seriously you could likely see my decline as I started out averaging about 3000 words per chapter and before I went off the deep end. Now my average was more like 1200 per chapter. I still like this story very much this and my Zombie story are holding the most interest for me at the moment but I do still plan to finish everything it just may take a year or so to finish all of them. **

***scratches head and blushes***

_**This is a sequel of sorts to The Wolf and the Fox. Imagine it. Sasuke and Naruto in the Ninjaverse are actually reincarnated from the very wolf and fox pair in the previous story. Squeal! Please note that Sasuke has some really weird perceptions and ideas in this chapter, that may or may not carry over into the following chapters. ;)**_

_**I may have to upgrade this to an M rating for upcoming chapters. Sasuke is OOC this chapter espically but I hope it doesn't bother anyone. **_

**The Soul Mate of a Wolf**

**=^.^= **_for those of you who don't know. This is a kitsune (aka Fox) face_

**Chapter 5: Sasuke Cares**

Sasuke was walking back toward the shabby apartment building from the market place. He spotted Naruto and his eyes narrowed. It was not that he was angry at seeing Naruto in the middle of the street being molested by one of the academy teachers (well yes it was) but also why was Mizuki-sensei with Naruto anyway? Sasuke thought of the possibilities and it enraged him. Those men were passing Naruto around like he was some kind of toy.

Naruto looked very uncomfortable. No more than that, he looked frightened. Mizuki, the bastard, slid his hand between Naruto's legs. Naruto froze for a second. Then he frowned and seemed to be saying no to the man. The white haired man spoke to him and Naruto's frightened face turned confused then an inkling of understanding and yet apprehension washed over the confused expression.

Mizuki removed his hand and the two continued to talk. Sasuke was frozen in rage. He had dropped his bags beside him and was about to launch an attack on the teacher. Sasuke noticed that people were walking around the scene pretending none of this had happened. That made him even angrier. What had Naruto done that was so bad that not one single adult would stop this man from molesting the boy?

His rage escalated but his confusion grounded him. Then Naruto turned and ran away from the man in the direction of his apartment building. Sasuke shook off his rage and grabbed his bags. He decided to alter his plan of surprising the boy in his apartment. Especially after that bastard just hurt him. He knew he would have a hard time catching up if he went the normal rout so the boy pushed himself faster than he had ever gone before and he began climbing the nearest building. He had seen the shinobi running across roof tops many times. He decided today was as good as any to attempt the feat.

Climbing the fire escape he made his way to the roof. The rows of buildings were relatively compact. He grabbed his things as securely as possible and took a running leap. He hated to admit it was frightening, but it was also exhilarating flying through the air. He ran to the next building and jumped. Then the next soon he was no longer pausing in his strides. He ran full tilt across the tops of homes and businesses.

**=^.^=**

Naruto ran blindly bumping into people. He received angry glares and also acquired a few pursuers, but he lost them with a show of speed that would put some of the jounin to shame. The angry mob soon gave up. Mostly middle aged men, and all untrained as ninja. The men and a few women were panting some bent over supporting themselves by resting their hands on their knees. Each vowed that the demon boy would get what was coming to him…after they took a breather.

**=^.^=**

Sasuke saw the dilapidated apartment building in his sight he picked up speed wanting to catch Naruto on the street. He saw the orange blur and smirked. He pushed his legs until they screamed but he managed to overtake the blonde boy.

**=^.^=**

Naruto saw the dark blur out of the corner of his eye then suddenly there was a smirking Uchiha standing in his path. He skidded to a stop only a scant few inches from crashing into the boy's chest. Naruto windmilled his arms and barely kept his balance.

Naruto had a shocked expression on his face but that was quickly replaced with irritation, "What do you want bastard?"

Sasuke quirked a brow not dropping his smirk, "Don't know what you're talking about dead last."

Naruto growled and tried to go around Sasuke. The dark haired boy grabbed his wrist. He was surprised when the blond flinched. Sasuke exhaled silently. Then he cleared his throat, "What's wrong Uzumaki?"

"Let go," Naruto pulled against the grip. Sasuke only held tighter. Naruto growled and pulled harder. He repeated through gritting teeth, "Let. Go. Now."

"Why?" Sasuke tugged the boy's arm causing Naruto to stumble finally. He put out his free hand and braced himself against Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke almost gasped feeling Naruto's hand on him. A tingling sensation traveled from the top of his head to the tips of his toes; not an unpleasant sensation. He dropped the bags he had been holding and grabbed Naruto's other hand. Naruto struggled with Sasuke to break the grasp, but despite having two nice meals in the last two days he was feeling weak.

"Let go," Naruto's voice went from normal volume to a harsh and desperate whisper, "_Please._"

"No," Sasuke dropped the smirk now he was frowning. He didn't like the fearful glint in the other boy's eyes, "Why?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it," Naruto looked away jerking his hands but still not managing to break Sasuke's hold. He growled, "Would you just leave me alone!"

"No…Not until you answer some questions," Sasuke pinned his Uchiha glare on the boy and was surprised when Naruto actually shrunk back. That was a first. Naruto never backed down before. Secretly Sasuke always admired him for it, but this…this made him hate the men that had been touching his idiot.

"Please," Naruto shook his head, "Just leave."

"Does this have anything to do with Mizuki-sensei?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's he looked torn between fear and anger, "What?"

"I saw him. I saw him touching you," Sasuke could not suppress the possessive growl that rose in his voice.

"So?" Naruto asked defiantly, "Mizuki said he would teach me some special techniques. I have to get used to the touching and stuff. What are you jealous that he offered me special training and not you?" He was supposed to sound superior but his voice came as a pained whine.

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes, "Idiot."

Naruto frowned and opened his mouth, but Sasuke would not give him the chance to say anything, "There are no techniques that involve him touching you between your legs…well no ninja techniques anyway."

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused, then angry then hurt settled on his face, "Why?"

"Why what?" Sasuke asked.

"If it's not ninja training why would he say it was?" Naruto looked lost, "Why would he lie to me?"

Sasuke hated that hurt and lost look.

Naruto could have accused Sasuke of lying to him but he knew in his heart that Sasuke was at the very least being honest.

Sasuke spoke in a soft voice, "Listen d- Listen Naruto."

Naruto looked at him with shock replacing hurt. Sasuke had said his name and he had said it in a way that almost sounded kind.

"Naruto…um…do you know about sex?" Well that was a moot question considering the sexy justu he had used in class to embarrass Iruka.

Naruto frowned, "Of course. Like a sexy girl. You know a girl that's pretty."

"Ok…" Sasuke paused, "You know about having sex?"

Naruto's expression blanked, "Mizuki-sensei thinks I'm a girl?"

Sasuke sighed losing patience, "Idiot."

"Shut up bastard!" Naruto growled and redoubled his efforts to break free.

"Mizuki has no business touching you," Sasuke pulled hard. Naruto fell into his chest. Sasuke's heart sped up, "Not at all and most specifically not between your legs! Naruto I **saw** him touching you. You didn't like his touches. I can tell. There is a reason. That is something only your most special person should be allowed to do. Hasn't anyone taught you anything?" Sasuke may not have realized that Naruto has been an orphan pretty much his whole life. Sasuke's parents had taught him that those kinds of touches were not ok unless he was getting a medical exam from a doctor. He, of course, learned about sex much later and only after doing research in the library (like he'd ask someone what sex was).

Naruto, on the other hand, had a very limited knowledge of sex and only seemed to have a grasp of the term not of the act itself.

Naruto's face contorted in anger. He looked away feeling embarrassed having to explain his situation, "I'm an orphan, dumb bastard, never had anyone care about me until…well except the Hokage. Until Iruka-sensei, and I thought Mizuki-sensei liked me too."

"I think that's the problem," Sasuke frowned, "The way he likes you is not ok…Listen that kind of touching is supposed to be reserved for the person you are in love with, and only if they say its ok."

Naruto made a strange face, "I-I don't think that seems right…I mean I love Sakura, but I don't Want to do that stuff with her. She's pretty and I thought we would kiss…well dreamed we might, but I know she hates me. She loved you."

The thought of touching Sakura in any way made Sasuke's skin crawl. He shook his head.

"That's not important," Sasuke said. Naruto frowned and opened his mouth and closed it again. Then he sighed and pushed Sasuke away weakly. He just felt too tired and upset to deal with the bastard.

"Would you let me go already?" Naruto whispered, "Why do you even care? Aren't I just the dead last loser? Why don't you leave me alone already? We hate each other, right? So why bother with me?"

Sasuke stepped back and let go of Naruto's wrists finally dropping his hands. He looked surprised. He bent for the bags mumbling, "_I don't hate you._"

"Huh?" Came Naruto's brilliant reply.

"It's true," Sasuke Stood with the bags. His cheeks were flushed faintly pink, "Actually quite the opposite. I like you. I think I have always."

Naruto stepped back. He shook his head, "But? Why? Why like a loser like me."

"Because…because you **aren't** a loser. Not really. I know you are better then you let on…a-and you don't treat me like some kind of living artifact or try to force your emotions onto me like all those girls do," Sasuke's blush deepened, "I-I said all that stuff because I liked making you mad…I know I really _**am**_ a bastard." He chuckled. Naruto cocked his head in confusion. His eyes shined in the dying sunlight making them sparkle. They reflected the sunset making them look purple. Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat. His free hand reached for Naruto's face. He cupped Naruto's cheek caressing the boy's peach fuzz with his thumb. His skin was a little dry. Sasuke noticed and the shorter boy's hair was dull. He looked fragile. Sasuke was reminded of an old doll his mother kept as a keepsake from her child hood. He asked to play with it when he was very little. His mother had said that the toy was too brittle to play with. Naruto looked like an antique china doll. His eyes were glassy looking and the boy realized that Naruto was holding back tears. Sasuke pulled the boy to himself, gently this time. He kissed Naruto's cheek and slid his arm around the boy's shoulders. He hugged Naruto. It felt so right and Naruto was warm. He smelled of soap and of light. Sasuke couldn't explain it to himself he just knew that was what it was.

"I like you a lot. More than I was willing to admit to myself," Sasuke swallowed.  
It was hard. Harder than almost anything he had experienced in his life, aside from dealing with the death of his entire family.

That was something he still was sorting out so many years later, but the bitterness and hurt always felt less near Naruto. Even when they would fight…Actually when they fought it was the weakest, perhaps because he was so focused on Naruto. But holding the boy wanting to protect him and care for him the bitterness washed away.

The hurt was down to a dull ache. It would always be there. He knew. He loved his mother and father. He had loved his brother too. His betrayal hurt more. It was almost as if the Itachi he knew was killed. The man he had vowed to kill had destroyed his brother. That was the worst crime he had committed. Itachi took everything from his brother. The rub was that Sasuke hated his brother so very much yet he still mourned his brother. He ached to have his big brother back; the Itachi who carried him on his back; the Itachi who would tickle him; the boy who let him climb into hid bed when he had had a bad dream; the brother who teased and picked on him, who would poke him in the forehead.

Naruto warmed his cold heart and soothed the ache.

"Please," Naruto whispered thickly, "Please stop this."

Sasuke pulled out of the hug looking into the boy's eyes. There was a deep dark hurt in those eyes. Sasuke was confused he thought his confession would have made the other boy, happy, angry or at the very least annoyed. …But hurt? That made no sense.

"Don't, I- I can't take it. If this is a trick I can't handle that…not again," Naruto finally free of Sasuke turned away.

"What?" Sasuke asked as if he had not understood. Could someone really have been so cruel to pretend to befriend Naruto? The thought of such a thing made him angry. His eyes narrowed, "Who?"

"Not important," Naruto sighed.

"Well when have I ever gone to trouble to be nice to anyone? I don't waste my time on tricks," Sasuke said quite sternly.

"Whatever," Naruto dismissed him. He walked away, "See ya' bastard." He started toward his building.

Sasuke's eye twitched. Nobody dismissed him not even the boy he liked, "At least give me a chance to prove I'm telling you the truth."

Naruto turned to look back. All traces of his sadness were gone. He scowled, "Bite me Asshole!" he then stomped off. Sasuke glared at his back. He nearly threw the bags at his retreating form. But he held his impulse in check. He turned and skulked away. It seemed that this was not going to be as easy as he had planned. He passed a rusty dumpster. He chucked the things he had bought in it. Then he went home.


	6. Mizuki's Lust

_I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in the series._

I do not own Naruto, I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

I upgraded this to an M rating for the child molestation scene…and there will be other imagry that will earn the M rating.

**=^.^=**

**Chapter 5: Mizuki's Lust**

**=^.^=**

Mizuki made it back to his apartment…barely. His erection was painfully hard. He began to strip his skintight uniform off and the relatively cool air around his penis almost stung. He grasped his swollen fevered flesh thinking of the cause of his body's desire.

His flesh was scorching under his hand as he moved slowly at first. His head filled with unholy images of the blond child. His pace quickened and his release followed briefly causing the man to drop to his knees moaning.

"I have to have him…I don't care if he is a monster I must keep that sinful little body for myself. Perhaps the demon will have other uses as well," Mizuki plotted out loud.

**=^.^=**

Naruto was shaken. He didn't know what to think, say, or do about Sasuke's confession. His instincts were torn. Something in his mind screamed for him to run, while his heart begged for him to accept what the dark haired boy had said. Naruto was so hurt, so emotionally raw, he felt that his heart might burst and bleed him to death from the trauma.

He suddenly felt so very tired. He would sleep on the whole matter and let his feelings settle. The short blond stumbled up his stairs once more. He thanked the gods that is was Friday most of the tenants were out. There seemed to be a consensus in the building that Fridays were for drinking and carousing about the village. The only drawback might be if some of the men got bored with drinking and fighting amongst themselves and decided to pay him a visit.

Naruto reached his apartment and shoved the stubborn door open. He went about setting some simple ninja traps he had learned at the academy. These would not stop a genin but a regular villager would get tripped up, he wasn't crazy he'd never intentionally hurt a villager, and alert Naruto in time to make his escape.

He collapsed onto his futon forgetting to change.

**=^.^=**

_He was running. Something told him he was very angry. He didn't know why; looking around he was in a peaceful valley full of lush green plants and a cool looking stream running through it all. It made a pretty picture but he could not (or was it wouldn't) enjoy it._

"_Wait Naruto!" A familiar voice pleaded._

_Naruto involuntarily shook his head while he dashed away on his hands and feet. 'Wait? Those aren't hands…he stopped at the placid stream and saw a reflection of a golden fox until he dipped his muzzle into the water and began lapping up water._

"_Naruto," His pursuer spoke up. That voice. Was that Sasuke? It could not possibly be him the voice sounded so humble and apologetic. Then came a whine much like a dog might emit._

_Naruto turned and spoke, "Leave me alone Sasuke! I'm still angry." Those words had come out of his mouth but Naruto had no control over what was being said. Then again he turned though something else seemed to be making him do and say everything._

_Naruto looked up to see a beautiful, powerful black wolf. The huge beast had its ears flattened and its tail tucked. It whined more. Naruto felt that he was probably giving not such a nice look to the wolf…to Sasuke apparently._

"_You hurt me, Sasuke," Naruto spoke. A whine escaped him. Something about the Wolf made him so angry and sad, but at the same time his heart raced. He wanted to forgive the pathetic looking wolf and make him stop whining and pouting._

"_I know. I hurt you. I have no business wanting to be with you, but I love you Naruto!" Sasuke's whine turned to a quiet growl._

_Naruto wanted to back away, but his body stood firm…or actually it seemed he decided to sit._

_Sasuke, the wolf, continued, "Please let me make amends. I love you so much. Give me a chance to make things right."_

_Naruto felt his own ears flatten, "This life is over, we are both dead now. There is no changing that. Damn you! Damn you because I love you too!"_

_Naruto noticed the wolf's posture changed from one that looked defeated to a straight tense pose. The wolf seemed to smile ever so slightly, "You-you love me? You love me."_

"_Shut up you bastard!" Naruto growled as he felt his face heat up, "You're fucking lucky I don't leave you to spend eternity alone!"_

_Sasuke whined again but his ears were standing and his tail wagged. He barked quietly, "Let me mend things then. Please! Please, my beautiful little fox!"_

"_How do you plan to do that when we are in the afterlife? If you noticed things here never really change. There is no strife, no pain…except what we allow to enter our hearts."_

"_Mate, my beautiful fox…We are destined to meet in the next life. In our new lives please give me a chance. I want to protect you and cherish you like you should have been protected and cherished in the last life."_

_Naruto felt his eyes sting with tears. These he knew were his. Sasuke had hurt him. He had, but Naruto had not given him a chance to explain himself at all. He knew he had been doing what was logically the best. Honestly he had wanted to accept Sasuke's embrace. It had felt so good. It felt right, but it also frightened him._

"_Please give me the opportunity to love and cherish you," The wolf's tone changed, "Naruto I have been watching and waiting for Sasuke to wake up and realize what a fool he has been. Please remember he has been hurt deeply. Now don't say anything. I have been watching you also. It hurts to see you so mistreated and abused. It isn't right. Give us a chance…please."_

"_S-Sasuke," Naruto spoke for the first time since this started it was him and not the other Naruto, "I'm scared. I can't handle being hurt again. One more time and…and I don't know what will happen. All I know is that you have one chance. If you hurt me I think I'll be broken. My feelings will be too broken to mend."_

"_I know my sweet little fox. You are so much more hurt then him. I realize that and I hope Sasuke is realizing that as well," The wolf bent down. Naruto flinched and turned away but he felt a muzzle planted on the top of his head. He seemed to be in control of this body now. He followed his instincts and a whine escaped his throat as he nuzzled and licked at Sasuke's fur. Sasuke's chest rumbled with a happy growl. He nuzzled Naruto back._

**=^.^=**

Sasuke bolted up from a dead sleep. He had felt a warm wet tongue at his throat and amazingly soft fur. He touched his neck. There was a smile planted on his face that just wouldn't leave. Something was telling him that he was going to get his one and only chance to win over Naruto…and his one chance to save the boy. He felt determination rising in him…and a foreign feeling of tenderness and love for Naruto. This almost made him feel jealous. Someone else loved Naruto like he did, but he knew…somehow he was certain…that the other could never reach Naruto. Not in this life anyway. That made him smile fiercely. "Nobody else has the right to love him like I love him. I'll protect you and love you like you deserve Naruto. I promise." Renewed in his conviction the lone Uchiha lay back down. He fully intended to begin courting the Uzumaki. First thing in the morning he would begin again.

Sasuke valiantly fought his excitement back into submission and managed to go to sleep only an hour after waking. He had a lot to do in the morning. Not the least of which would be convincing the boy to trust him. He felt confident that things would go better this time. He slept the rest of the night.

**=^.^=**

Mizuki was up well before dawn. He decided to trail the beautiful demon child for a while. The only problem with tracking him was the growing arousal in Mizuki's pants. He couldn't look at the slim child without those sinful images entering his mind. Mizuki was suffering from blue balls. He couldn't even think of touching himself at that point so he went home and took an ice cold shower. It didn't make him feel any better. He needed that tight looking body in his bed. He would have to wait thought it seemed that he wasn't the only one interested in banging the kid. Mizuki almost smirked at what he witnessed.

He should be angry…well he was…but apparently Konoha's heartthrob was interested in the boy. Mizuki snorted when he thought of the rioting female populace. Were they to find out their little dream boy was in love with another boy… one that happened to be hated by most of the village. That was all beside the point. The Uchiha was a sharp kid. He would notice Mizuki sooner or later and then things would get complicated. The brat was celebrated by the village he'd be missed if something were to happen. Uzumaki might be a different story but even as delusional as he was Mizuki knew that blasted Hokage cared about the boy so harming Naruto in anyway was a very risky venture.

Still the man's loins ached for the child…That perfect little backside, the innocent pink lips and beautiful complexion. Naruto was a demon in the guise of an angel. He would be Mizuki's little angel. He would be Mizuki's demon, and slave. Naruto would bring him not just physical release but also power.

Mizuki grasped his tortured flesh and through the pain he stroked his flesh. He would be spend then the rest of the day in his bedroom cumming again and again.


	7. Sasuke's Determination

_I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in the series._

I do not own Naruto. I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

I upgraded this to an M rating for the child molestation scene…and there will be other imagery that will earn the M rating.

Warning for funny embarrassing Sasuke moments this chapter; I just love putting him into embarrassing situations. ^.^ Also warning for language (it gets a bit course in places) and some angst and action too.

'I'm a dude' you lucked out. Lol

I was feeling my muse wake up and this story was the victim of a writing frenzy. Ok well maybe not. I did spend a couple days on this chapter. Hope all of my readers enjoy it; its longer then you may be used to (actually please don't get used to it). I will do my best to give as much of quantity and of quality but I may fall short on one or the other. I would sacrifice chapter length before I would content quality.

**Chapter 7: Sasuke's Determination**

* * *

Sasuke woke early that Saturday morning. He showered and dressed with a purpose he had never shown before. He rarely felt excited about anything since the loss of his family but…but this was something beyond excitement. Was it joy? He had definitely not felt that since before his family got killed.

Sasuke stepped from his shower and reached for his towel. He dried himself wrapping the towel about his waist. He looked in his mirror; through the steam he saw the smile on his face. He almost groaned. This would ruin his image for certain. He slapped his hand over his eyes and pulled it down over his entire face attempting to school his features into his normal apathetic glare. He managed to turn the smile into a sneer, but his eyes were too full of spark. He shook his head.

"I need to calm down," He announced to nobody in particular.

He ran his fingers through his hair. He really didn't care about his looks, _normally_, although he would never sabotage his looks. That would feel too much like a betrayal to his family. Today he cared. He knew it really wouldn't matter to Naruto, but Sasuke wanted to attract Naruto. He wanted to be desired in both mind and body by the blonde boy.

That was something too; Naruto's obvious crush on that annoyingly pink girl. Would he even consider a having a boyfriend? Sasuke felt the urge to hurt Sakura. He always had found the girls in his class annoying, but never to the point of wanting to harm one of them…that would put him in unnecessary contact with the female populace. Sakura seemed to be a huge exception now. Then there was that Hyuuga girl, Sasuke didn't like her either. Sasuke could tell that she had a crush on Naruto. She shared lunches with Naruto…What? So he had been watching Naruto. He had been watching the blonde since he could remember.

At first the connection between them felt pure and simple. Then he suffered unimaginable tragedy. He started to resent the orphaned boy. Weird but true. He had thought life never knowing one's parents would be easier than losing them. Especially losing them the way he had his. Sasuke shuddered.

He was coming to realize ever so slowly that Naruto might have it a lot worse than him. He was hated, an outcast, and apparently a starving one at that. Well really the boy was either anorexic or simply not getting enough food.

Sasuke held the rights to a fortune. Most of that money he was locked out from until he reached legal adulthood which for a shinobi was at the age of 16. Sasuke knew this and had planned for it. He wanted to restore his clan somehow, but he was not going to live in the buildings that were saturated in Uchiha blood. He would pay to have them torn down and reconstructed.

For now though he lived on an allowance. He was allowed more than enough each month he could afford to eat out every meal…if he had so desired. He actually did not mind cooking for himself. He learned early. He actually learned at his mother's feet as a toddler watching her. She would smile at him and explain what she was making. He absorbed the information like a sponge, so when he had to learn to care for himself he took to cooking like a duck takes to water.

Sasuke decided that would be his first step. That damned smile grew back on his face and he didn't even realize. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair one last time then grunted in frustration. He grasped his towel, which he felt slipping, and he went to his room to get a fresh set of clothes for the day. He opened his closet and took a random shirt out. He had his pick of black or navy blue all with an Uchiha fan emblazoned on the back. He found his underwear and shorts all neatly folded in his dressers. He chose to wear black; he had to admit that he looked sexier in the black. His smile faded into an overconfident smirk. So there he was in his more form fitting black shirt and an apron. He was cooking and packing up items in a bento. This would be his attempt at wooing Naruto. He had no idea what the boy liked. He seemed to gladly eat anything set in front of him so Sasuke packed things he likes. He scooped helpings of rice into his rice cooker first because that would take the longest to cook.

Then he gathered ingredients that would be good for a packed lunch. He boiled a few eggs and began slicing up vegetables. When his rice was finally cooked and cooled he began making onigiri. He liked salty as opposed to sweet so he stuffed the rice balls with some salmon he had left from his previous evening meal. He thought Naruto liked sweets so he searched his cabinets. His elderly neighbor, Mrs. Tanaka, had brought him a can of homemade pickled apricots. He had never even opened them, but he could not find it in his heart to refuse the kind woman. She was so much like a grandmother. He missed his grandmother very much so he had kept them and then never threw them out. He dug into the back. Of his pantry until he pulled out a glass jar with pinkish liquid inside. He had had them for a long time. He decided he had better taste them to make certain they would not poison Naruto. No that was far from what he wanted.

Sasuke licked his lips and unscrewed the jar's ring lid. Then he pried off the sealed portion of the lid. The jar gave a faint hiss. Sasuke smelled it. It seemed ok. He reached into the sticky tepid liquid, and pulled out an apricot. He popped it into his mouth unceremoniously.

His face turned green and he turned to the sink to spit it out. It wasn't that they had turned it was just that Sasuke disliked sweet things that much. He took a few and set them on a plate with a paper towel then he closed the jar and placed it in his refrigerator.

He dried and chopped up the pickled fruits and began to stuff them into the middle of the rice balls before forming them and finishing the triangular shaped mass with a small rectangle of nori. The dried seaweed kept sticking to his rice covered fingers, and more nori got onto his hands then onto the rice balls. Finally he packed everything up. As he washed his hands he glanced at the clock and noticed it was approaching ten in the morning. He scrubbed the rice and nori bits off his hands and grabbed a paper towel to dry off with. He sealed his bento and ran for the door. About a minute later he stomped back in and removed the apron with a dark blush on his face. His neighbor caught him before he got out of the building at least with the thing tied about him. Thank you again Mrs. Tanaka, though she really shouldn't have laughed so much at him. He turned with bento in hand and left once again.

* * *

Naruto slept later then he was used to but then again he had gone to bed on a full stomach and with a heavy heart. He groaned sitting up slowly. His stomach growled in complaint that it wanted more food. He knew he could go two days without food easily. He had even had a big meal…well three bowls of ramen. He might have managed to eat more but Mizuki showed up acting creepy and touching him. Apparently he shouldn't be doing that, if Sasuke was telling the truth. Despite everything between them, the animosity, the arguments the…well the bastardlyness (yes bastardlyness—Naruto can invent his own word to describe the Bastard if he wants to) of Sasuke in general…Where was he? Oh yes Naruto was thinking about the veracity of Sasuke's statement. He believed Sasuke. He could not tell why but he did. Besides he just did not like the way Mizuki-sensei had been touching him…especially _down there_. It made his stomach turn. He almost lost his three bowls of ramen when he ran away from the man.

Naruto stretched and yawned. He would skip the shower this morning. He could bum around his apartment all weekend if he wanted. Yes that sounded fine. No dealing with villagers, no dealing with Sasuke, or Mizuki-sensei.

He scratched his side and pushed himself up he realized he was already dressed. He shrugged his shoulders-not like it mattered. He couldn't go to the laundry-mat anyhow they would not allow him to use their facilities. He washed his clothes in his sink. He took himself to the bathroom relieved himself and reached into his medicine cabinet. There he found his toothbrush and a tiny, almost empty tube of toothpaste. He had been given this tube and brush a couple years before. All the kids in his class got them, when they were going over the importance of hygiene to a ninja. Naruto doubted the other kids still had their tubes of toothpaste but he used his as sparingly as possible and he was proud to smile and show his white teeth off. But soon he would come to the end of his paste. He wondered if soap could be used on teeth. He looked at his tiny bar of soap he was lucky that he had been allowed into a shop to buy that.

"Why does everybody hate me?" Naruto closed the mirror and got his tooth brush ready. He looked at the boy in the mirror. He didn't look as happy today. He began carefully brushing his teeth just the way he had been taught those two years ago. He liked the minty flavor. He could pretend he was chewing gum or eating a candy cane.

He got a gift from the Hokage every year on his birthday and at Christmas (at Christmas he would get a candy cane and the Hokage made certain he got a small cake for his birthday every year). The orange jumpsuits had been a gift. Naruto suspected that the man had not chosen the outfits for him…but he loved them anyway. Even if he only got practical items as gifts he loved them. Thinking on his one ruined jumpsuit made him so sad.

Naruto stopped brushing his teeth. He felt chills running down his spine. There was a crash outside his apartment and some drunken laughter. It seemed the men had carried their Friday night carousing over to Saturday morning. He heard mumbling and they got quiet. Naruto held his breath hoping they would go away. He couldn't afford to have his door replaced _again._

Naruto put away his toothbrush; he cupped his hand under the faucet to wash his mouth of the excess toothpaste.

Then he peeked out the door. They were quiet. He wondered if he should just clear out for a while in hopes of escaping a beating. Or should he stay and make sure they didn't wreck or steal his meager belongings. Then the laughter started again. There was a loud bang and the door shuddered and creaked. He froze. The laughter became more raucous. Another bang on his door and the wood splintered a little. The boy choked on his own saliva as his throat closed up.

Then another bang and a chunk of the splintering wood flew across his Kitchen/Living Space. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the evil glint of a steel blade. It stuck through the door. It was being tugged back out.

"Fuck!" Naruto whispered. Then another hit to the door it was sounding more like a crunch at this point, an ax head stuck thourgh his door. It was being tuged out again. He forgot about protecting his things as his instinct for self-preservation kicked in.

The skinny blonde ran to his bathroom window. He forced it opened…well it actually had come open easily. He climbed out to the narrow ledge and slid the window shut hoping they weren't so drunk that they would follow him. As he slid away from the window, he just kept repeating to himself, "Don't look down, don't look down!" Naruto looked right and left of himself he spied a drain pipe. He thought he could shimmy down a few floors then manage to jump the rest of the way.

Naruto turned carefully. He wished he had some of that rope he had used to secure himself to the monument when he had painted it. It would have been much easier. Naruto planted his face on the wall. He thanked whatever higher power saw fit to have his apartment facing another building the alley below was probably deserted. If he fell to his death at least the chances of him hurting someone were lessened.

Naruto pressed his face to the brick as he shuffled toward the corner of the building. He knew he could to this. He knew he had to do this. If he wanted to be a ninja then scaling down eight stories should be cake for him. He found his resolve and sped up. He heard a crashing sound and breaking glass. He turned his head in time to see an ax fly out his window. It hit the adjacent building and bounced off the brick. It clattered to the alleyway below as someone screamed obscenities. A man peered out the window.

"Tha demon bratss tryn' ta leaf," He slurred.

"Donn be a idiot stop 'im! I wanna to have some fun!" Another less drunk but more aggressive sounding voice commanded.

The first one put his hand on the edge of the window to climb out but then screamed, "SHIT!" Naruto gasped as watched the man pull his hand away bloody with a large chunk of glass in his palm. "Fuck that shit! You go after him if ya wanna," Pain seemed to have sobered him up a bit.

"Awe f-forget tha brat," A third voice chimed in, "We con always find 'im. We know where he lives." The voice chuckled. There was another crash and screams of rage.

"Calm down Toshi we can wreck the place and tha kid can't do shit to us," Voice number three cheered.

"Fine," Toshi submitted, "But we will get that filthy demon when he comes home!"

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. Apparently they forgot he could hear them, but now he couldn't return to the safety of his apartment. Not so safe there anymore, or was it ever?

Naruto continued to move closer to the drain pipe. He reached for it. Hugging it he began to slowly inch his way down. He made it down to the next floor. He stopped resting a foot on the ledge and breathed deeply before he continued. He did this every floor counting. He got to the fifth floor he chanced a look down. He judged a fall or jump from this height would likely kill him or at the very least break some bones. He breathed to calm his nerves then he continued. He made it down another two floors when he looked down noticed that the pipe was cracked and leaking.

Of course it was his luck to live in the crappiest building ever built. He could chance a jump or risk slipping and falling halfway down to the second floor then jump. Naruto judged that the slip would result in him landing on his back or head and wagered that he would be killed instantly. He noticed the dumpster filled with garbage. He groaned. It was that or broken bones. Naruto turned and slid away from the pipe. He edged for the dumpster. Naruto jumped saying a quick prayer that if he should die he would get to meet his parents in the next life.

He screamed as he fell. When he landed in the smelly, but relatively soft debris he felt his ankle twist. A sharp pain shot up his leg but he didn't make a sound. The boy climbed out of the dumpster. He looked relatively unscathed only the faint smell of garbage lingered. He could go find a stream to wash his clothes and swim since it was nice out. He was leaning on the dumpster but he had to test his ankle. He winced as he put weight on it. He took a tentative step with his good leg and felt heat and pressure on his ankle. His side ached a bit too but he ignored it.

Naruto slipped into the street from the alley. He didn't notice two figures watching him one from far off another closer and carrying a box lunch he intended to share.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was not nervous, no way! Not happening, he just felt a bit queasy and shaken...maybe Mrs. Tanaka's pickled apricots were bad and he had food poisoning. That would explain why he was flushed, and the sweaty palms and the flutter in his heart…well He supposed. Still he walked. He was an Uchiha, damn it, and he didn't run from anything! Sasuke straightened his posture and walked with a purpose. He had entered the neighborhood where he remembered Naruto lived. It wasn't the nicest of places. There was lots of graffiti on the buildings. Carelessly strewn trash lay on the sidewalks and spilled out of the alleys. Kids in orange jumpsuits limping out of said trash filled alley ways. Wait! Sasuke choked on his thought process when he saw Naruto. The boy looked shaken…no more than that he looked hurt. Sasuke lost his cool. He felt a surge of anger rush through him and he almost dropped his bento to go looking for the culprit to give him a piece of the patented Uchiha death glare.

Then he looked back to Naruto. His chest tightened he felt worry take over. Whoever had hurt the boy could wait. He had a mission and Naruto was first priority.

* * *

Naruto made it about half a block when he needed to stop. His ankle throbbed he needed to wrap it.

"Hey! Naruto," Sasuke shouted. He didn't sound angry but concerned. Naruto tensed and looked over his shoulder. Yes there he was the boy he had been hoping to avoid until at least Monday. Their eyes met. Naruto couldn't pretend he had not seen the boy. He sighed and prepared himself mentally. Then he inhaled he felt a stabbing sensation go through his waist but still ignored it. He opened his mouth, "Hey Bastard! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke frowned but he didn't say or do anything. He just looked Naruto over to appraise his condition. Naruto turned on his good foot to face the boy. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. Naruto looked down at himself. Oh, he was bleeding. _'Why hadn't I noticed?'_ A large chunk of rusted metal protruded from his left side, just below the ribs. Naruto reached to pull it out.

"Don't," Sasuke said firmly, "We need to get you to the hospital."

"What do you mean we?" Naruto blanched. He hated the hospital. It wasn't that they would not treat him, oh hell they would treat him; with needles and pokes and prods and stinging medicine.

"I'm not going," He shook his head furiously; "I'll just pull this out and go wash off." He reached for the ragged metal again only to have his wrist grabbed firmly, but gently. Naruto felt the world was spinning. He stumbled but before he could fall Sasuke gathered him up. Naruto looked at the ground where he had stood; there was a small puddle of red. There was a splattered trail leading back into the alley. He felt like he was going to vomit but his eyes rolled back and he passed out.

Sasuke felt the tense body slacken in his arms. He saw the normally tan face was pale (likely more from shock then blood loss). He turned and headed back the way he had come. The bento box lay forgotten on the sidewalk for some misfortunate homeless person to find and enjoy.

Sasuke didn't care. His Naruto was injured. He held Naruto so his left side was facing out and was careful not to touch the protruding metal and further harm the boy. It was bleeding a lot, but not enough to threaten his life if Sasuke got him to the hospital. Sasuke held him tightly and his heart raced in a panic. He would damn well protect the idiot! Naruto shouldn't be left alone he needed someone to look after him and Sasuke would gladly take on that responsibility.

"You're going to stay with me tonight you dope," Sasuke said in a soft voice that betrayed how happy he was with the prospect.


	8. Naruto's Condition

_I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in the series._

I do not own Naruto. I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

**Chapter 8: Naruto's Condition**

Sasuke stopped to look at Naruto. He noticed Naruto's feet were bare and blistered, his ankle looked swollen, and he was getting paler. He would have smacked himself for stopping but his hands were busy carrying the other boy. He doubled his speed.

He heard his name screeched in an unpleasant manner, "Sasukeeeeeee! Wait!"

"Sasuke!" Another voice called in slightly more pleasant, but still grating tones.

He didn't stop or look back but he knew that two of his female class mates were chasing after him. They continued to call out to him but he kept going. _'Do they not see that the dope was injured; or do they just not care?' _ Well he didn't care to snub them any normal day of the week so ignoring them now was a piece of cake. He saw the hospital and almost sighed in relief. The girls had quieted down but he could feel them staring at his back. Well if they were going to follow him it wasn't his problem.

Sasuke entered the hospital's lobby. He felt the relatively cooler air as he entered. He was noticed immediately by a passing medic.

"What have you got there boy?" The man queried. He was slim, average height, probably in his late twenties to early thirties. He had sandy colored hair and warm caring eyes, "Is that Uzumaki? Let me guess you had to knock him out to get him here?" He almost chuckled…almost being the key word. Then his eyes turned serious as he took a more careful assessment, "Please bring him over here? What's your name son?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, sir," Sasuke answered in a monotone voice.

"Ah, well thank you for bringing him here," He smiled, "And no need for that "sir" business," He talked looking over his shoulder as he led the boy away from the lobby. He indicated a right turn, "You can call me Yashuo." Sasuke nodded and followed the man through a smaller corridor. He was wary the reception was a little too friendly compared to the way he had noticed a lot of the villagers treat Naruto. _'This guy might be a pervert too and just wants Naruto for his sick pleasure,'_ He thought; instinctively clutching the boy tighter to his chest.

"Put him on a gurney and we can take him to a room," The man smiled calmly.

"Why are we so far out of the way?" Sasuke asked. He had hoped they were going to the emergency room…really though in a ninja village the whole hospital was equipped like and emergency room. It had to be.

"Well…between me you and the walls…It's for his sake. You perhaps noticed how popular Naruto is," He spoke with sarcasm, "actually I was surprised to see him being carried in by a kid. You a friend?"

Sasuke nodded almost unsurely.

"Yeah," Yashuo frowned, "It stinks, I know the way he gets talked about. There are quite a few of us who were here when he was born. He was really cute…well he still is when he isn't mouthing off." Sasuke had laid Naruto down on the gurney his arms were tainted with blood as where Naruto's clothes and now the white sheet that covered the padded surface where he lay.

"I'm coming back with him," Sasuke announced it as if no one would argue with an Uchiha.

"Well then it's a good thing that I was going to insist you come," Yashuo smirked, "I was hoping you could enlighten me on what the hell happened to him…And listen the people who mistreat him are fools. He has done a great service to this village." His features contorted into a look of sadness suddenly.

"What did he do for the village?" Sasuke really did want to know.

Yashuo shook his head, "I really can't tell you…strictly I'm not allowed t—"

"Sasuke!" That shrill voice called again that was Sakura.

'Damn that Sakura,' Sasuke glowered.

"Are you hurt?" The other girl…a blonde named Ino…asked, "What happened?"

The two girls ran up to him and almost grabbed onto him but noticing the blood they froze.

"A-are you alright Sasuke?" The pink girl asked.

The blonde shoved her out of the way, "Sasuke do you want **ME** to stay with you while you wait?"

Sakura shoved back, "Why would he want to spend time with a pig like you?"

"I don't know...maybe to block the view of your hideously oversized forehead?" The blond jabbed her painfully in the middle of her forehead. A tick mark grew on Sasuke's temple. Yashuo may have noticed this or the fact that there was a bleeding injured boy not getting treatment might have been what spurred him on.

"Excuse me," Yashuo broke in sternly, "You two young ladies are aware that this is a hospital and I have an injured patient that needs treatment? Uchiha here brought the boy in and I need to take a statement from him as well. If you will excuse us, Please take your argument outside." He frowned at them and grabbed Naruto's gurney. He motioned Sasuke to follow with a wave. Sasuke followed obediently. The two girls looked a cross between embarrassed and scandalized. They turned and fled the hospital. Sasuke smirked, "I wish I could do that. No matter what I do I can't get those girls to leave me alone." He shook his head.

"Well you are an Uchiha after all," Yashuo stated this fact as if it were only common sense.

Sasuke quirked his brow, "What do you mean by that." He almost sounded offended.

"Well there was a rumor going around when I was your age. Probably it had been circulating long before that. Your lot were cursed with good looks…literally," The man shook his head with a rueful smile, "Honestly it was likely started by some jealous boyfriend, whose girl was drooling over one of the Uchiha men. Rumor was that the head of the clan at some point in the long ago past offended an ugly old witch of a kunoichi she place a cursed jutsu on them that they would rue their vanity one day."

Sasuke nodded and his face lit up with curiosity. He had never had the chance to talk openly about his heritage. People seemed to almost clam up about the Uchiha clan weather he was asking or happened to overhear a comment made. It was no big secret that he lived through the nightmare of his kin's slaughter and then the literal nightmare of mangekyou. It was not as if they were protecting him from anything…Sasuke shuddered and Yashuo stopped talking.

"I'm sorry," He apologized.

"No its fine," Sasuke looked at the man, "We should get Naruto to the room."

"Right," The man blushed and nodded smartly. He turned a corner and pointed to the end or the hall, "Last door on the left please would you open the door for me." Sasuke ran ahead and held the door. Naruto was finally wheeled in. The medic slipped on some white gloves and then began working.

"Hate to do this kid but I have to cut your god awful clothes to remove this…whatever it is," The man spoke softly as he took a pair of medical scissors out of his pocket and began to carefully cut away the fabric from the wound. "While I work on him you can tell me what you know."

"He was like this when I spotted him. He was leaving an alley way not far from where I think his apartment is," Sasuke explained.

"Mmhmm?" Yashuo hummed out as he began cleaning the skin around the rather large and obtrusive piece of what looked like rusted metal, "Think he was attacked?"

"Yes," He clenched his fists. Yashuo turned to reach for a bottle of iodine, "Don't go starting any fights the Hokage will hear of this. Let him handle it young man."

Yashuo was patting the rusty colored antiseptic on Naruto's skin. He noticed what little bit of ribs showed was way too pronounced. He decided to check that after he had removed the foreign object from the boy's side, "Sasuke do you know if Naruto is getting enough to eat?"

"I don't think he is Yashuo," Sasuke replied calmly. His voice belied how angry and concerned he was.

"Ok…can you help me for a bit? Grab a pair of those gloves and put them on. I am grateful you did not try to remove this because I think the boy has a nicked artery. Look in the drawer next to the sink you will find serialized towels; grab two." Sasuke nodded and did as asked. He came over to help. This is going to be messy I hope blood doesn't make you squeamish."

Blood did bother him but not enough to allow him to compromise his career or Naruto's health, so Sasuke lied, "No."

"Ok I'm going to remove this, the blood may spurt. I'm going to tuck one towel under his side and I need you to put the other on the wound; put pressure on his wound for a minute. You can handle that?" Sasuke nodded silently his alabaster features greyed ad he saw the blood still oozing out thickly, and soaking into the towel that was just placed under him. Yashuo carefully pulled the sharp metal out and Sasuke fluidly replaced Yashuo at Naruto's side firmly pressing the wound. It all happened in a split second. Yashuo prepared the needle thread and a bottle of saline solution.

"Still ok?" He asked the boy.

Sasuke hated to see the boy still bleeding.

"I can take over if you need a break. I need to heal his vessels but first I have to wash out any foreign material. We need his bleeding to slow. He has not lost too much blood…Like I said earlier thanks for leaving the wound alone. That saved the boy a longer recovery. Now don't get me wrong this is still a serious situation, but you didn't complicate it and you got him here quickly it seems. Ever consider studying medicine? You have good steady hands and a matter-of-fact attitude that might save lives on the battle field."

Sasuke glared over his shoulder, "No."

Yashuo was not bothered. He came over to the boy's side with a tray table loaded with his equipment and medicines lined up, "Let me take another look." Sasuke moved his hands and let the man do his job.

The man quickly washed out the wound, and then attempted to arrange the torn flesh he began stitching the wound closed as the blood began to resurface. Once he had the gap closed he put his chakra into his hands and they glowed a cool green. Naruto's wound completely closed and Yashuo began undoing the stitches. Sasuke opened his mouth to ask, but he beat the boy to the punch, "Amazing isn't he. A talent any ninja should be jealous of. Accelerated healing can come in handy. I know this would not have healed so fast if it were not helped along by my chakra but still. No normal person could have done that; best part of rapid healing is that scars are diminished greatly." Yashou placed some self-adhesive bandages over the raw flesh and began to wrap the boy's side.

Sasuke noted what he said and wanted to ask about the facial scars but he decided he had better not. It seemed like something Naruto might be upset over.

"Now we need to get some fluids and nutrients into his body," Yashuo explained as he went to the cabinet above the sink and retrieved a clear bag from a box and then he hung it from an IV stand. He set it up and got the needle for the IV ready. Sasuke watched attentively. Naruto's hand was covered in tape and he was receiving the much needed nourishment and fluids his starved body was craving so much.

"Wait with him I will be back shortly," The medic called back to Sasuke as he left the room.

…

Naruto groaned and blinked the light was too bright. He flung his hand up to cover his eyes.

"Naruto," The boy blinked and squinted to make out the Hokage looking down at him, "Naruto why didn't you come to me? What has happened to you?"

"Old man?" He said weekly. He tried to sit up but was pushed down by a firm hand. He felt dizzy anyway so he didn't fight it.

"What's happened to you," The man said in a strict tone, "And do not lie to me young man. I already have a statement from Uchiha. You were attacked?"

"Grrrrr, that bastard needs to learn to mind his own business," Naruto complained.

"Out with it," The old man raised his voice.

Naruto flinched, "Alright! Fine…some drunks busted through my apartment door. I had to get out and I don't have a fire escape on my side of the building… not one I could have reached. I climbed down most of the way until I was almost down but the pipe had a leak in it just below the third floor ledge. I decided it would be safer to jump in that dumpster. I…"

Naruto's face grew pale. He sat up quickly and fell from the gurney spilling onto the floor. He was on his hands and knees coughing and hacking. His stomach twisted painfully.

"Get him a bucket or something," The old man ordered. A trashcan was placed in front of him as he dry heaved. Nothing was brought up but the boy looked a little sickly. It wasn't just that he was paler then the Hokage remembered. How had he not noticed this the other day. The boy was thin. He was still in his torn and bloody clothes and his shirt was ripped open exposing his prominent ribs. His hair was dull.

When Naruto's fit ended he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the Hokage sporting a guilty expression. He was helped back into the bed.

"I-I heard them," Naruto gasped, "They were angry that I got away. They were going to wait on me to come home. I-I can't go back there."

"That is alright Naruto don't worry, just rest for now," The man placed his hand on the blonde's weary head.

Sasuke was rigid with rage. If Naruto had slipped…if he had been caught off guard… His fists trembled his eyes grew impossibly black, black as a void. He heard a feral growl like that of a wild dog or a rabid wolf. He realized he was the one making that noise.

Everybody else in the room was staring at him. He felt like he must have grown a second head. It wasn't like he had never before been angry. What do they expect? Naruto could have been killed!

…

Three men snored softly all resting in the ruined apartment of one Uzumaki Naruto. The men were caught completely unaware as a matching number of jounin appeared. One of the men cracked and eye open and groaned, "What the hell's going on."

One of the masked nins spoke, "By order of the Hokage you are under arrest."

That was when the other two startled awake and a small, very small, skirmish ensued. The three hung-over men were not a challenge for three strong shinobi. Three genin probably could have taken them…But they had not attacked a jounin team, or even a single genin alone. They attacked a lone cadet; the three of them had planned to have fun torturing a child. Regardless of that child's identity he was still only a child.

The masked men were not gentle when capturing the men. They had fought back, had continued to struggle once they were being held. The leader of the ruffians was a bulky muscular man. He was balding and his face was gnarled with acne scars and red from abusing alcohol. Hara Toshi, a man they knew well. He had been arrest for petty crimes before. He has a wife just happened to work as part of the cleaning crew for the Hokage tower. Akemi may have once been a beauty; she had been very pretty in fact; she just chose the wrong man to settle down with. Her face was haggard and strained. She often came into work sporting a black eye or bruised jaw. She was mousy and meek and rarely ever spoke to anyone unless they spoke first.

They have two young children, both enrolled in the civilian school. The teachers had made numerous complaints to the Hokage about the children coming to school with injuries that they could not explain away. The children were fearful of their father and refused to speak out against him. There was little that could be done if the victims refused to speak out.

The shortest, a man with his hair tied back in a greasy ponytail, was named Ito Takeshi. He worked construction jobs with Hara. He had little against his record a few drunk and disorderlies…all were associated with Hara Toshi.

The third man; medium build, dark brown hair, has a facial scar, Hara's Brother-in-Law. Toshi had taken the young man under his wing. Wanatabe Katashi was not one of the smartest men in the village, far from it, but he shared his sister's good looks and he was eager to please the older man. His record of crimes in the village was deeply entwined with Hara Toshi's.

They were taken from the trashed apartment. Maybe there would finally be enough evidence against Hara to get him locked up. The shinobi hoped. That man was a royal pain in the ass.


	9. Iruka's Guilt

_I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in the series._

I do not own Naruto. I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

**Chapter 9: Iruka's Guilt**

He was surprised when Mizuki had called in sick that day. He had seemed fine the night before. Iruka shook it off. He had too much work to do to worry about Mizuki. The missions' office was, as usual, abuzz with chatter and gossip. Shinobi came in handed off their reports, or picked up a mission assignment. He listened to the chatter occasionally picking out gossip that was interesting…hey he's only human and a juicy bit of scandal livened up his work day a bit.

As he listened he heard something he had not expected about someone he hoped he had heard wrong.

"…Uzumaki was attacked…" Some random kunoichi mouthed.

She was talking to another woman, neither looked all that concerned it was just another story that they could trade.

"Excuse me," He stood as someone handed over a scroll. He held his hand up, "Please wait a moment."

The gossipers were leaving. Iruka begged pardon and whispered to his desk mate who took over accepting reports. He weaved his way through the crowded waiting area and out the door.

"Miss! Wait please," Iruka called out. The woman must not have realized he was calling for her. He wracked his brains for her name…

"Miss Kobayashi," Iruka shouted finally the woman stopped and turned to give him a questioning look. He jogged the rest of the way to the woman, and continued, "I'm sorry to bother you but I overheard you saying something about one of my students."

"Mmm?" She prompted him to elaborate looking slightly annoyed.

"Uzumaki…Uzumaki Naruto? Did you say he was attacked?" Iruka's brow furrowed in worry.

"Yeah that demon boy," She nodded almost thoughtfully.

"He's not a demon," Iruka growled.

She put her hands up defensively, "Ok, whatever, but yeah…My sister just came off her shift at the hospital. She saw the kid being carried in by some other kid. He wasn't conscious and apparently he was drenched in blood." Iruka's jaw dropped in shock. The kunoichi cleared her throat, "Did you need anything else? I do have other things I need to get done today."

The man shook his head absently and turned away from the woman. Iruka walked back the way he had come but he passed right by the mission office and broke into a run. His heart broke at the thought of the orphaned and neglected boy being harmed. He had been perhaps the only adult Naruto dealt with on a day to day basis that wasn't biased and hateful toward him. Still his plight had gone unnoticed by the man. Well…up until the day before.

He wondered if it was intentional ignorance on his part. He could justify that he had forty plus children to look after, but most of the kids still had at least one parent or some kind of proper guardian. Naruto's behavior in the past had just seemed like childishness. Looking back thought he clearly saw the cries for help, for attention of any kind, for the love of a parent. Naruto was all alone. He was more alone than any other orphaned child had ever been in the history of Konoha…all because of an association to something that was far beyond his control.

The man found himself in the hospital before he even realized he had not gone back to relieve Takahashi from filling in for him…never mind he would find Naruto and ensure the boy was going to be alright and he would give her a rain check and cover for her entire shift one of these times.

He found the reception desk and inquired, but the woman didn't know, and didn't seem to care frankly. It seemed as if he was never formally checked in. Iruka didn't know what to do but worry was eroding at the pit of his stomach.

Naruto was in this hospital somewhere and he would look and ask every passing medic until he found the boy.

…

"Lord Hokage," Sasuke looked determined. He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Yes, Sasuke?" The man smiled at him wanly.

"I want permission to move Naruto into my apartment. He needs someone to look after him," The boy looked at Naruto who was currently resting on a hospital bed.

"Sasuke…young man you are hardly an adult. What makes you think you can care for Naruto," The Hokage asked him seriously, "Why would you want the responsibility?"

The boy sighed, "He doesn't have anyone looking after him now anyway. I live on my own…I could afford a bigger apartment and still have enough money to cover my bills and groceries. You know as well as I do. Naruto isn't safe where he lives. He would be safer if he were not alone…Besides he's like me." Sasuke was suddenly feeling sentimental.

The old man nodded, "I see. It might not be a bad idea."

…

Iruka panted as his panicked state drained his energy. He had to find Naruto he had asked around but nobody seemed to know much less care about Naruto's location or condition.

If it were not for the fact that he was so damn worried he might have been more angry…definitely later he would fume and rage about it. For now he just had to find Naruto.

"Ahh, excuse me Umino Iruka…right?" The frantic teacher was stopped by a Medic who was only slightly taller than him and of a fairer complexion. He smiled at the chuunin teacher, "What brings you here…not injured I hope?"

"Uh…no," Iruka blushed, "Do I know you?"

"Oh," The man laughed at himself. It was a nice laugh almost musical. He shook his head, "I suppose you meet lots of people between your work in the mission office and at the academy. You though are hard to forget. My name is Ito Yashuo. Can I help you with anything? I was on my way to the cafeteria to get something for a patent to eat, but if you are hurt I'll summon someone to help you."

"No-no not me," The darker brunette shook his head, "I'm looking for one of my students…Uzumaki Naruto. I overheard some kunoichi talking in the mission room apparently one of the medics saw him being carried in by someone he was unconscious and bleeding. I-I just need to know he is safe." Iruka unconsciously worried his lower lip between his teeth.

"Well I know where Uzumaki is," Yashuo's eyes lit up, "I treated him and I'm getting him some food…He is severely malnourished."

Iruka frowned biting hard on his lip, "I have noticed recently. How is he?" Iruka pleaded with his chocolate colored eyes.

"He's stable and as soon as we get some fluids in him he should be better…He did lose a lot of blood but he should recover quickly."

Iruka sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. I was so worried."

"It's nice to know someone cares," Yashuo grinned widely at the chuunin.

Iruka returned the smile, "I am glad to meet someone else who sees past the rumors and hate." Then he frowned and added, "I…until recently I hadn't realized how badly he was doing. I feel terrible. I…I just thought of him as a trouble maker, but he needs a stable home life. He needs an adult, a parent figure to love him unconditionally. Whereas I have seen him only getting unconditional hate, blind bias, suspicion and fear." Iruka proclaimed this fiercely. His eyes alight with a new fire. Yashuo was taken aback just a bit but he continued to smile, and seemed to have a new appreciation for the teacher.

"You know you're cute when you get all passionate like that," The medic chuckled softly all the while blushing in spite of himself.

"What?" Iruka almost shrieked at the man his face was a deep red compared to Yashuo's.

"Adorable," Yashuo teased before picking up the pace leaving a dumbfounded teacher staring after him.

…

Sasuke smirked as he watched the Hokage leaving. He almost could not believe the man was going to let him have the dope…um he meant, allow him to have Naruto move into his apartment…then again he was an Uchiha after all. Uchiha's have their ways, and they never take no for an answer.

He was going to enjoy telling Naruto he had to move in with him. He could just imagine the cute pout formed on the blonde's mouth and the anger in his eyes, and then he imagined the shouting and complaining. He nearly cringed, but he would have to learn to deal with it or figure out how to quiet the boy down. He sat next to Naruto who was still asleep. His face was marred with a frown and a worried look.

Sasuke tried to take the boy's hand in his to comfort him but Naruto stiffened and jerked his hand away. His face scrunched and he began wake. He yawned and attempted to stretch until he felt a sharp pain in his side. He hissed out a question, "Where am I?" He paused to think then his frown deepened, "Oh yeah the bastard brought me to the hospital. I forgot."

"I'm right here dope," Sasuke announced in annoyance. Naruto could at least have said thanks.

"Why didn't you mind your own business?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Hn," Sasuke turned away. He was starting to get pissed. He grabbed the chair by the bed and pulled it closer, "No thank you?"

"Bastard! I hate coming to the hospital!" Naruto nearly shouted at the boy. He flailed his arms as he yelled jerking the IV and nearly pulling the saline bag down. Sasuke stopped him.

He stared unbelievingly at the boy, "You could have died you idiot! Sasuke shot up and tackled the boy back to the mattress. He growled menacingly in his exasperation. His hands pressed hard into the boy's shoulders. Naruto suddenly felt like he was trapped by a big hungry predator. He pressed himself back further as the dark haired boy leaned in even further, "You obviously can't be trusted to care for yourself…That's why you are moving in with me." Sasuke's eyes gleamed with a strange expression. Naruto didn't like it. He was starting to wonder if the Uchiha boy were maybe a cannibal. He looked hungry.

Then it hit him what the boy had said. "WHAT?" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs while pushing Sasuke away. Sasuke stumbled back and landed clumsily in the hospital chair. Naruto pointed a finger at him angrily, "No way! Hell no, there is no way I'll be moving in with you! I have my own place and I'm staying there!"

"Well you will have to take that up with the Hokage; because I already asked him and he thought it was for the best. Besides the fact that you were attacked in you apartment building and apparently don't even have a front door now," Sasuke added the last part with a smirk of triumph.

Naruto crossed his arms pouting he called Sasuke a few choice words. It didn't faze the Uchiha as he was too wrapped up in admiring Naruto's cute face.


	10. Naruto's Surprise

_I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in the series._

I do not own Naruto. I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

**Chapter 10: Naruto's Surprise**

Iruka and Yashuo heard screams coming from the room Naruto was housed in. They each glanced sideways at the other before the broke into a run. Iruka got there first since he wasn't holding a tray of food. He saw an angry Naruto and a smirking Sasuke.

"What happened?" He looked from Naruto to Sasuke. At the sight of their teacher Sasuke's eyes grew icy and narrowed.

"Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked forgetting his anger in his surprise at seeing his teacher.

"I heard you had been attacked and I came to see you. I was so worried Naruto. What happened?" Iruka's voice waivered.

Naruto bowed his head and grew quiet. Instinctually he drew his knees to his chest. This did not help his healing body and it made this known through a sharp jolt of pain in his abdomen. "I-it was nothing Iruka I was being stupid. He turned his head away from the stares he was getting. Resting his head on his knees he mumbled, "It wasn't so bad this time."

"What?" Two of the three shouted angrily.

'What do you mean dope?" Sasuke demanded.

Iruka gave a scandalized look to Sasuke but was ignored. Then he asked Naruto, "You-you've been attacked before?"

"Yes," The boy rasped out.

"Who?" Sasuke growled, "I'll kill them!"

"No you won't," Iruka said in his sternest teacher voice, 'You will let the Hokage take care of it."

"Yeah like he's been taking care of Naruto?" Sasuke argued standing to get in the teacher's face. Iruka was taken aback but stood his ground.

"You need to calm down Sasuke," Iruka warned.

"You need to leave you-you pervert!" Sasuke screamed.

Iruka's eyes widened, "Wha-what?"

"You heard me," Sasuke said in an even and emotionless voice. His eyes almost dead with the fury he felt, "I know you have. You've been touching him!" Sasuke flung his arm toward the ever shrinking Naruto as the boy curled in on himself.

"Wha…I don't understand," Iruka gasped. His eyes showed a deep hurt, "I'd…I would _**never**_ do that to any of my students."

"I saw…I saw you touching him. I saw-" Sasuke's rant was cut short by a whimper.

"Please stop," Naruto's raspy voice cut through them, slicing at the hearts of all in the room, "Please stop. Sasuke, Iruka-sensei never touched me in places he shouldn't have." Naruto rolled over and looked at them all with such sadness that it made Iruka want to cry, and Sasuke want to murder Naruto's tormenters

"Please drop it. Forget it, it never happened. Please," Naruto begged, "Please would you all just leave me alone for a while?" Naruto sniffed back tears.

"I think that would be best," Yashuo shook his head finally getting over his shock. He ushered the man and boy out of the room. Then he went back in to speak to Naruto, "Naruto you rest and don't worry you are safe here. I'm going to have a talk with Iruka and Sasuke about their behavior. I come back and check on you in a few, ok?"

"Yeah thanks…um…Yashuo," The boy gave a watery smile, "You know you aren't so bad…for a medic." Naruto gave a watery sounding laugh and situated himself in the bed so he was slightly more comfortable.

Yashuo snorted, "Thanks for the compliment…I think."

Naruto laughed again but this time it sounded real and much less sad.

Yashuo walked over to the bed and looked down on the boy. His eyes hardened for a brief second. Then he spoke, "I think I'm going to have them leave for a while. I'll be right back."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, relaxing just the slightest bit…

…Yashuo flicked the light switch off, "Try to sleep Naruto you need the rest." He walked into the Hallway.

"Iruka-sensei, Sasuke," Yashuo frowned at the two, "That was not what I expected from people who care about Naruto. He needs rest and stress is not helping him. Isn't it obvious just how fatigued the boy is? He is damn lucky that things were not worse. I know about the other attacks. The Hokage knows too he couldn't put them in prison fast enough to stop it because those kinds are just like cock roaches. Where you see a few there are hundreds hiding in the walls." He man hissed at them, "It is not solution, the best thing we can do for Naruto right now is to give him space. So I suggest you both leave. Come back in a few hours. Naruto will be ready to leave then. You might consider speaking to the hokage about his living arrangements.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "I already did. He's staying with me."

"Good," Yashuo gave a forced smile, "Then you can spend some time getting your place ready for him, maybe you Iruka can go get Naruto's things from his apartment…do you need his address?"

"No," Iruka shook his head sorrowfully he was mortified at the way he had acted in front of his students much less and injured Naruto who didn't need that added stress, "I know where it is."

Yashuo walked them to the front corridor then turned back the way they had come from.

…Naruto cracked his eyes in the dimness of the room. He heard the door open he stiffened defensively. He saw that it was the medic and forced himself to relax. He felt that something was very wrong. Ocean Blue eyes peered into ice blue eyes. Naruto cleared his throat and spoke up, "Yashuo what happened to your eyes? I thought that they were brown."

The medic giggled insanely, "Yashuo isn't here." He stepped closer. Naruto gasped at seeing disheveled white hair that went with the icy blue of the man's eyes.

"M- Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto swallowed visibly and began to slide away from the man who was now at his bedside.

"It seems that Uchiha brat is trying to take you from me. Well we can't have that," Mizuki leaned in. Naruto's nose wrinkled in displeasure. The man reeked of body odor and other unpleasant smells that Naruto didn't quite recognize. He reached for Naruto with both hands. The grin on his face looked far from sane. Naruto slid out of the bed slowly.

"Where are you going my cute little demon?" Mizuki cocked his head to the side questioningly. Then he perked up, "I know I'm a mess but I think a nice hot bath would do the both of us some good. Let me bring you home and we can practice some of those techniques I promised to show you. He rounded the bed. Naruto thought could make another escape through the window. He inched backward toward it. He felt for a handle or a latch or something so he could open it and climb out. Oh it would have been so easy he was on the first floor and everything, but there was nothing.

Mizuki looked at him confused, "What are you doing there?" Then the man's face screwed up in anger, 'You're not going to leave me are you?" Mizuki growled and lunged toward the boy, but Naruto moved aside just in time as the man crashed into the window. The glass was reinforced to keep it secure but still the chuunin managed to crack it with his velocity. He grunted in pain as he turned revealing a cut going up his cheek from where the almost microscopic edge of the crack had split his skin. There was blood on his face and on the window.

Naruto stood there in shock before he realized he was losing his one chance to escape. He darted around the man and past the hospital bed. His side screamed in protest as he ran out the door and down the deserted hallway. When he came to a fire exit he didn't think twice. He pushed the door open ignoring the blazing alarm.

Mizuki screamed and gave chase. He was on the blonde's heels. Naruto ducked into the crowd of people filing out because of the alarm he head set off. Mizuki tried to school his rage and blend in as well. The boy was his and he couldn't have the brat going off to tell tales on him now could he?

…Iruka was allowed into the apartment by one of the ANBU after he stated his purposes and a message was sent to the Hokage by hawk. Only once he had a response was the teacher allowed in. The sight Iruka beheld made him gasp. Naruto's belongings were shredded. His bed clothes had been ripped up and soiled the smell of stale alcohol and urine permeated the room. Someone had used some sort of blade to carve ugly epitaphs into the wall. Iruka cringed at the words 'DIE DEMON DIE.' There were others too most held that sentiment, but there were others that worried the man even more what were they planning to do to Naruto? The words whore and foxy slut were there on the walls. Naruto may not have died if he had stayed in his apartment rather than run but he may have wished for death if he had stayed.

"This is beyond horrible," Iruka turned to the masked nin. It was easy to tell that this was a man, and by his tense posture and clenching fists Iruka knew at least one of them was on his side. The other ANUB were casual and seemed impersonal as they gathered evidence. It made him so angry. …And what's worse there didn't seem to be anything untouched. Iruka saw a bit of orange and thinking of Naruto's signature orange jumpsuit he reached for it. He pulled up a shredded piece of a sleeve but he noticed it was caught on the floor board. He tugged and the board came with the fabric. In it Iruka found a small treasure trove. He reached in and pulled out the small coin purse, a small burlap bag and a stack of papers. A piece of paper fell from the stack. It was the picture of an infant. Iruka didn't have to guess that it was a picture of Naruto as a baby. The man leafed through the papers. Some of them were writings but a lot of them were drawings. Some were obviously done when Naruto was little being crinkled and dirty and done in a black crayon or something of the sort. There was a picture of a man, a woman, and a little child with spiky hair. The man and woman did not have faces, but it was obvious that this was Naruto's attempt at a family portrait. Water dripped onto the worn paper soaking in. Iruka wiped at his face and realized he was crying.

He checked the bag and found a dull rusty kunai, probably picked up from the training grounds. A few marbles some colorful rocks and other simple treasures one might expect to find hiding under a young child's bed. Iruka smiled sadly. The poor kid, he was so young and innocent. He wanted to become a ninja, well most kids in this village wanted that, but to Naruto it was more than about glory. His desire to be Hokage was more about being accepted and fitting in somewhere. Iruka knew he was right he would never be allowed to truly fit in, but maybe he could push himself and then rather than standing as an outcast he might get to stand out as a hero. He closed up the bag and took the coin purse, the papers and the bag of treasures. He scouted around finding nothing else had been spared he sighed sadly he didn't even need a bag to carry all of Naruto's worldly goods in.

Naruto was panting. He had to stop, he was just so tired. A hand wrapped around his wrist in a strong grip and jerked him backwards. Another hand covered his mouth so he couldn't scream, but not thinking of Naruto's teeth he screamed and let go as the boy bit into his hand drawing blood. Naruto had nowhere to run but to the forest so he went where it was forbidden. Mizuki's eyes narrowed promising pain to the blonde in his head.

{I have to stop there for now. I'm leaving for a camping trip in a couple days so I won't be updating for at least a week.}


	11. Run Naruto!

_I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in the series._

I do not own Naruto. I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

**Chapter 11: Run Naruto!**

Mizuki snarled curses as he tore his sleeve to wrap his bleeding wound. Naruto fled into the thick underbrush of the forest hoping to lose the crazed chuunin and find his way to some help somehow…

…Yashuo rushed through the halls as people filed out. He ignored the blaring alarm as he tried to reach Naruto and make sure he got out safely and was not swept up in the crowd. He had a terrible feeling that Naruto had something to do with the alarm and he didn't know whether to think the boy was pulling a stunt or was really in trouble. As he drew closer to the room he broke into a run…

…Iruka felt terrible about the whole situation how long had Naruto been stuck in this situation? Should he really be moving in with the Uchiha? In the past Naruto and he had clashed in class. Iruka could tell that Sasuke had a crush on the boy (he would never reveal this knowledge to anyone for fear of the reaction the villagers might have). Apparently they didn't need any further fuel to add to the fire of hatred that was aimed at Naruto's poor little soul. Iruka wondered is Sasuke was planning on taking advantage of the blonde boy. It was obvious that Naruto had nowhere to turn for help outside the hokage and the man just handed the emotionally fragile child over to the care of an arrogant, over-privileged prodigy. He decided to go back and talk to the hokage about the situation…

Sasuke grumbled to himself he could not believe he had listened to the man and left his Naruto defenseless. Sasuke knew he was hopeless referring to the blonde boy as his, he didn't even know if naruto returned his feelings, or if he ever would. He didn't care. Naruto belonged to Sasuke, just as Sasuke knew he belonged to Naruto and Naruto alone. He never felt this strong connection to any other person in his life. The closest was his brother and Itachi had betrayed him—taken his family away. Now all that mattered was protecting Naruto. He had little to do at his house. He had spare sheets and an extra pillow. He planned to give up the bed for the injured boy. Yes an Uchiha was going to sleep on the sofa (Shocking).

He decided to head back. He needed to see Naruto, to touch him and know he is safe…

…Naruto fell to the ground panting the white haired man had disabled his leg with ninja wire. The trap worked as Mizuki had hoped not only stopping the boy but immobilizing him. He fell on the boy his erection grinding into the boy's bottom.

"I have you now my sweet angelic demon. I'm going to ruin that body of yours," Mizuki spoke as he rubbed himself against the boy's backside. The thought alone made him cum in his pants. Naruto felt the wet sensation as it soaked through the man's dirty pants and into Naruto's soiled clothes.

"Mmmm," Mizuki continued to rub his half erect member over the boy's ass, "Feel that my pretty little treat. The next time it will be inside of you when I cum."

Naruto shook in disgust and fear as he felt the man's hands roaming his body. Then the man reached under the boy who was laying on his stomach and began to forcefully unzip the jumpsuit. The zipper scraped his chest and abdomen leaving a red trail of irritated skin. Hands plunged into the thin fabric barrier and began to molest the boy's chest. Soft nipples hardened as the man played with and pinched them roughly.

Naruto whimpered as the man tugged on his sensitive skin. It hurt, but the worst thing was that along with the pain he felt himself getting big down there. His flesh burned and his penis swelled. Mizuki began to strip the boy of his garments. He thought about it then chuckled he really wanted to rip the ugly orange off that hot little body. He took a kunai and grabbed the collar of the suit and slid the razor sharp object down the back of the suit until he reached the waist. He tugged on the material and continued to tear it. Underneath this Naruto wore grey boxers. Mizuki smirked patting the rounded glove of one of Naruto's butt cheeks. It was beautiful but thin and lacking the extra flesh to make it jiggle, but the skin was pliable and supple. He had to make sure the boy ate more so that he would be perfect for fucking. At this point he was irresistible to the chuunin but thinking to make him even more fuckable had Mizuki drooling. He had to have the boy and soon. By the suddenly felt a tingling in his senses telling him that other people were near he needed to get the boy to his home before he deflowered the boy.

{Short, but I hope you like it}


	12. Rescue Naruto!

I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in the series.

I do not own Naruto. I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

Warning for child molestation and non-consensual sexual activity with a minor.

Chapter 12: Rescue Naruto!

…Naruto was not in his room. Yashuo stood in the doorway staring at the mess. The tray was knocked over and the food that had been left there was in the floor. There was blood on the window, which was cracked.

"Oh god," he whispered.

Suddenly he felt a dark angry figure glaring past him, "Where is Naruto?"

For such a young person Sasuke could be a foreboding presence. Yashuo turned and the boy pushed his way past, "Fuck! Where is he?"

"I-I don't know," The man fretted.

"You said he was safe! Fuck!" Sasuke was screaming at the man.

"We need to alert the Hokage," Yashuo said dumbly.

"I'm going to find Naruto myself," Sasuke shouted and took off for the exit with really no clue where to find the lost boy.

…Mizuki stood grasping the blonde boy under his arms. Naruto struggled and tried to make a run for it, but his legs were still tangled in the ninja wire. Thrashing about only causing the wire to dig into his skin and make nasty cuts.

"Now, now no need for that pet," Mizuki scolded gently. He clumsily formed hand seals while still holding the boy they vanished.

Naruto felt a rush then he was dropped abruptly on a cold tiled floor. He let out a small grunt of pain feeling his tailbone abused. Mizuki grinned down at his prey. He rid Naruto of the shredded remains of his orange jumpsuit and then began to remove the Ninja wore that was tangled around the boy's feet. Naruto made to kick him but his cut and bleeding leg was caught and jerked roughly so that the boy's head made contact with the pale blue tiled floor. He stared up at the ceiling which was covered in white, cracked stucco.

His head snapped forward when he felt the crazed man hook his fingers under the boy's gray boxers. He began kicking again but the fight was knocked out of him when Mizuki angrily punched him in the face.

"Stop fighting slut!" Mizuki gave naruto the back of his hand almost instantly leaving a black eye. Then the man ripped his shorts off scratching him with sharp finger nails. Naruto stared up with a dazed but defiant look on his face. Mizuki quickly divested himself of his clothes. Naruto couldn't help but stare a bit at the almost eight inches of erect cock that was jumping and pulsing between the man's legs. The man trailed his hand down his hairless stomach until he reached a small patch of silver hair. He stared at Naruto's flaccid penis rubbing circles in his pubic hair. He grasped his erection and quickly pumped it still staring at Naruto's genitals. He came quickly spraying the shocked boy with his cum.

Naruto gaged making choking and coughing sounds as he wiped the white ooze off his face and chest.

"Mm," Mizuki kneeled between Naruto's legs looking at Naruto's flaccid penis. He grasped Naruto at the base of his soft cock. He smirked saying, "Let me make you feel good. I promise you'll like it."

Naruto whimpered as he felt the hand squeezing and sliding up the flesh. Mizuki smiled as he saw Naruto's body responding. He went down on Naruto wrapping his lips around the hot flesh. Naruto gasped. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he felt his body climax. Mizuki intentionally sucked with Naruto's orgasm. Naruto moaned and bucked spilling his seed into Mizuki's mouth.

Mizuki readjusted himself so he was straddling Naruto. He man forced himself down on top of the boy. Naruto was crying furiously turning his head away as the man tried to kiss him. Naruto began to struggle again when Mizuki bit his neck roughly. He kneed Mizuki as hard as he could in the groin. He knew that was a huge no-no to hit a guy there but Mizuki was touching him there and other places that he shouldn't. He bashed his knee up in between Mizuki's legs again and again very quickly. All Mizuki managed to do was cup his vulnerable privates and roll away before Naruto hit him there a fourth time.

Naruto sat up sniffing his tears back and looked around the room seeing a toilet and shower. The room looked neat and well-kept unlike Mizuki at the moment. Naruto grabbed his boxers and pulled them on running away.

He left the man's house and saw nothing familiar about the neighborhood. The man's neighbors offered Naruto no help as he ran from the man's house in nothing but a pair of boxers. People he ran past on the street sneered at him. Naruto ran until he found familiar landmarks of the Market place. He decided to go through the alley ways rather than through the crowded streets. He at first he headed for his apartment then he remembered the incidents of the day and he just chose a relatively clean spot behind a dumpster and flopped down against the wall behind a dumpster. Dry and cracking paint dug into his bare back.

Naruto rested his head on his knees trying to come to terms with what had just happened. It had all happened so fast. What is worse is that though he hated it his body had liked what the man did to him. It had not hurt…It was gross but it had felt very good. Had someone else been doing that perhaps it would have been nice. Naruto picked at one of the scabbing cuts on his leg as he rested his chin on his bare knees. It was so wrong. He didn't know what to do. The tears came silently this time. He just let them flow. "I'm so dirty. I'm gross, disgusting," He whispered sadly.

Iruka sat in the Hokage's office nervously. He had professed his misgivings about the Hokage's choice to trust Sasuke with Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto obviously disliked each other…at least they appeared to.

"Lord Hokage please consider that the boys fight quite a bit," Iruka plead, "Sasuke is well arrogant. Naruto is hyper and hot headed at times."

"Well if you would prefer to look in on the two that would be fine but I think that they need each other. Both boys have had tragedy in their lives. They will be fine," The old man spoke as if he knew something Iruka didn't.

Suddenly there was a rushed knock at the Hokage's office door. The sound of people arguing and the door was thrust open.

The medic ninja that had been caring for Naruto asserted himself into the office. "Naruto is missing!" he shouted at the men. Iruka stood and formed some hand signs. He was transported away from the office. He would find the boy. '_Something must be terribly wrong,'_ He thought.

Sasuke's thought was to check Naruto's old neighborhood first. A familiar voice in his head told him to check the alleyways for Naruto. It seemed logical since Naruto's old apartment probably was not safe to visit any longer.

Sasuke started at Naruto's building and began to search the back alleys. He spent nearly an hour scouring the back streets of the worst neighborhoods in Konoha before he heard quiet sobs coming from behind an ugly beat up looking dumpster.

"Dope," Sasuke calmly walked around the dumpster. There sat Naruto on the hard stone pavement leaning against a building which had once been painted red but looked more maroon brown now. Naruto looked up startled at Sasuke and quickly wiped at his eyes.

"Bastard?" Naruto let out a small whining noise as he stood. He was barely on his feet when his eyes fluttered. Sasuke caught the boy in his arms tightly hugging Naruto, "What happened to you?" He didn't get an answer because Naruto had thoroughly fainted. Sasuke gathered Naruto's legs up and carried him out of the alleyway and back toward his apartment. Sasuke decided that Naruto would be better off recovering there.

…Sorry this was so bad :(


	13. More Than One Can Stand

I do not own Naruto. I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

Warning for angst

Chapter 13: More Than One Can Stand

…Sasuke held Naruto's nearly naked body against his chest as he carried the boy home. He would tell the hokage he found Naruto but first his priority was getting the boy to a safe place. Naruto felt very warm and he made weak attempts to struggle. Sasuke hoped it was just from exhaustion and not something worse…worse could mean his internal injuries reopened or worse could mean he had been raped. Sasuke didn't have a clue. Naruto had bruises on his face. They were fading already. The numerous cuts on his legs were healing fairly rapidly.

Sasuke found himself at his apartment building. He managed to get the front door open and headed up the stairs.

On his floor his neighbor Mrs. Tanaka was carrying a basket of laundry out of her front door. She dropped her basket and gasped.

"My god! What happened to that boy? Sasuke was nervous his neighbor seemed kind but the subject of Naruto had never come up between them and it seemed that Naruto had enemies everywhere inside the village.

"My friend…I-I don't know…I guess he was attacked…twice today," Sasuke admitted.

The woman looked shocked. She grasped Naruto's chin and tilted his head up. The old woman's face hardened when she saw the scars on his face. Her grip tightened as anger flushed her system, "What are you doing with that demon boy? You should have left him where you found him."

Naruto whimpered as the woman's nails dug into his face and his eyes opened up. Fear and sadness were etched there. The woman grunted and let go of his face. Her heart was warring between anger and guilt…anger won out, "Take that murderer out of my sight." She turned away unable to look at the boy. He held the monster that had killed so many and her husband and son in particular. Still with all the hatred she felt she could see that this was a child; a frightened and injured child. She had to turn away from that face. She began gathering up her spilt clothing. She spoke without looking back, "Don't be fooled Sasuke dear. That is no boy. That is a demon, and a monster. Because of that vile creature I will never have a grandchild. He took my two most important people from my life." If she had looked at Naruto's face she would have cursed herself for saying what she had said. She chose to vanish into her apartment after saying those hurtful things.

Naruto had heard it all before, that didn't make it easier. This granny had been hurt obviously deeply, and somehow it was his entire fault.

The Uchiha boy stood in shock. His nice neighbor lady had done those cruel things to Naruto. Sasuke felt the boy trembling with the effort to not cry. He turned to his own apartment and let himself in. Naruto a murderer? That wasn't right. Naruto was just a kid…

Sasuke brought Naruto to his room and gently laid him on the bed. He tugged the blanket from under the boy and covered him.

"It'll be alright Naruto," Sasuke began to stroke his hair. Naruto looked away from him. He just wanted to die. He was a disgusting dirty creature.

Naruto remained silent though he wanted to say so much. He was so very sorry. Whatever it was he had done. He wished he could take it back. Naruto was at the end of his rope. The only people even remotely interested in him were his long standing rival, a deranged pervert that wanted to use his body, and his school teacher.

Sure Iruka-sensei was important to him, and Sasuke it seemed was not such a bastard; but perhaps their lives would be better with no Naruto to bother them.

Sasuke began rubbing circles on the boy's back trying to coax him to sleep, "You rest. I want to let everybody know you're safe." Naruto's reply was silence…

…The pain had finally subsided enough that Mizuki could pick himself up off the floor. He was so angry. Why had he not just sealed the boy away? His body still ached to defile the child even with the excruciating pain pulsing in his nether regions. He would fuck the boy when he found him. Fuck him and seal him away and be done with it.

Mizuki went into his shower and turned on a cool spray to soothe his screaming flesh…

…Naruto rolled off the bed when he was sure Sasuke was gone. He was not going to be a burden to Sasuke or anyone else. He would find a nice quiet spot in the forest and wait for starvation to do its job. When he stood he felt the room spinning and something inside of him was screaming. Naruto made it a few feet from the bed before he blacked out and hit the floor…

…Sasuke had the feeling that Naruto should not be left alone but what could he do? He headed to the Hokage tower as quickly as possible. Once there he noticed that the guards acting strangely and there was some arguing going on. A woman in civilian clothing was arguing with ANBU demanding to know why her husband and brother had been arrested.

"I will see the Hokage about this!" She turned and marched away passing by Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked to see that the woman was bruised and cut up about the face. He approached the guards and spoke, "I need to talk to the Hokage."

"I'm sorry Lord Hokage is busy you must come back."

"But I have to tell him something about Naruto," Sasuke demanded.

"Who?" The man asked not really caring.

Sasuke replied, "Uzumaki Naruto. He is at my apartment right now."

"Whatever," The man dismissed, "Just go away and come back another time."

Sasuke glared and was about to pass by when a hand landed on his shoulder. A masked ninja stopped him. "So you have the boy…he is safe I take it?" The obviously masculine voice asked. Sasuke nodded. The man nodded, "Good…I'll relay a message. Half the uproar that is going on here is because that boy vanished from his hospital room."

Sasuke nodded curtly and left quickly. He wanted to get back to Naruto more than anything. Something was terribly wrong and Sasuke knew it.


	14. Please Don't Go Away!

I do not own Naruto. I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

Warning for angst

Chapter 14: Please Don't Go Away!

'_Sasuke, your mate is in trouble,'_ There it was once again that deep gravelly voice inside Sasuke's head. It freaked him out a bit to talk to that…thing, _'My mate is calling out to us! Hurry something is wrong.'_

That voice in his head…the one from his dreams…was frantic that Naruto was in trouble. He had left the boy asleep; or so he had thought. Sasuke ran as hard as he could. Somehow he felt like he had when they had been running the races the other day. Naruto was fleeing. Not literally but…something in Naruto's eyes that day screamed at Sasuke. Naruto was in danger…

…Naruto blinked and found himself in a familiar place. It was shaded and cool. He was lying in a bed of pine needles. Something about this place frightened him and made him sad. Naruto froze as he heard a rumbling growl. He looked up to see a black wolf with red eyes. What are you doing here Human?

The anger behind that voice was overwhelming and frightening. It wasn't really coming from the things mouth but had invaded Naruto's mind.

"I-I don't know," Naruto tried to sit up but was quickly tackled by the enraged beast. The black wolf snapped at his neck.

"I should kill you, human," The way it called him human was like it was a dirty word, "You're kind killed him. You killed Sasuke!"

Naruto nearly chocked as he felt a sob rising in his throat. He managed to speak, "S-Sasuke's not dead."

Suddenly a high pitched whine sounded followed by frantic yipping. A ball of yellow gold fluff inserted itself between the wolf and the boy. Naruto recognized the creature as being the fox from his dreams.

"Itachi," It warned and growled, "Your Sasuke is dead but where he is from Sasuke is alive and safe."

The wolf backed away emitting a pained whine and looking dumbfounded.

"Sasuke and I…we made an agreement. We promised to care for each other in the next life. Because we were not allowed to leave heaven once we had entered we made contract with the great Kyuubi. Part of each of our souls was sent back to earth. We cannot be proper mates in heaven because time stands still there, but in their new lives we have given them a chance to be happy. Why can you not let go of your grief and come with us?

Itachi whined and shook his thick mane. He has crumbled after Naruto had died too. Sasuke never came back to visit him. Part of him had blamed Naruto. He was jealous even after forgiving Naruto for taking his brother's heard and his soul.

He stayed in limbo and because of this his soul shattered. Part of him came back instinctually drawn to his little brother, but he had been twisted by grief. Naruto and Sasuke had not realized how dangerous Itachi's wounded soul had become until they watched him slaughter his clan. They were aware that things were not exactly what they seem but still Itachi was twisted and his love for his brother had been warped and his hate for Sasuke's mate had rekindled.

Naruto's reincarnation instinctually knew this and backed away. Had the kit not suffered enough? Kyuubi had tricked them in its foresight. It had charged Naruto's reincarnation with the responsibility to guard him. Kyuubi realized that his power was waning as a god and would one day be extinguished by the ever increasing power of man.

In order to allow a soul (even a tiny sliver of that soul) to leave heaven there must be a sacrifice made. Naruto accepted responsibility for paying the debt. He had not known that he would become the home for a dethroned demi-god. Naruto suffered cruelty and loneliness unimaginable for His and Sasuke's souls' wish to be together in life.

There was a pang of regret in the fox's heart. He had made this boy with a selfish wish. Now part of him, akin to one of his kits was suffering.

Itachi snarled but turned away and left them. The boy, that was only a small part of Naruto's true soul, fell back into the rough debris of the forest floor and began to fade from the world of the fox. Naruto whined in nervousness. His reincarnation was in great danger from a number of forces and not all of them were external…

…Naruto woke with a pained moan. He looked around him and saw he was not in the familiar setting of his apartment nor was he on the streets. He was in a strange bedroom. His thoughts felt broken up flashes of Mizuki lit up his disturbed mind and Naruto began to shake with fear. His first thought was escape. He disentangled himself from the blankets he had been wrapped in and looked around this was different than Mizuki's place, but it didn't matter nowhere felt safe aside from the forest where he could go and cry. He could stay there until he starved to death.

Naruto looked down at himself disgusted at what he saw. He was wearing his only pair of boxers. He hiccupped and ran for the door. He wasn't about to let anybody touch him again. He was soiled enough…

...He had been watching it was far too easy to go undetected in Konoha these days. His family must be rolling over in their graves. He really could care less. He had a mission and he fully intended to complete it. He flexed his hands lazily and cracked his neck. He nodded to his partner who sat shaded in one of the many trees of the forest. They only had to wait for the perfect opportunity to present itself and then they would be on their way…

…Sasuke slammed his front door open and shouted, "Naruto!" He ran to his bedroom and crashed through the door nearly tripping on his blankets which were discarded in the floor. There was no Naruto, no note, only small traces of his blood where his not quite healed wounds had oozed out.

"Shit!" He screamed loud enough to echo. Naruto was gone and the search for him was probably called off by now. Sasuke screamed in anger and left his apartment closing the door hard enough to cause his neighbors to peek out. Sasuke ignored them all. He didn't see the ashen look his elderly neighbor Mrs. Tanaka had given him. She blinked back tears of anger, fear and guilt and retreated into her apartment once more. She refused to let go of her hatred despite the evidence that the Uzumaki boy had suffered more than she could have wished on even her worst enemies.

Sasuke thought to go to Naruto's apartment first. Having made the precarious climb once he knew where it was. He didn't have time for such foolishness this time. He took the stairs not caring that people gawked as he yelled Naruto's name over and over. He found the apartment and nearly screamed. There were no longer any ANBU investigating. They had not cleaned the mess though. Sasuke gaged at the smell of alcohol, urine and other foul things. What really upset him was how badly the one room apartment was damaged. He had been there before he knew it wasn't in the greatest of shape, but it had been relatively clean. Now it was wrecked and there were awful things written on the walls. It made him both sad and angry.

A thought crossed his mind, _'What if Naruto saw this? Would he do something stupid?'_ Sasuke wanted to knock himself in the head for such foolishness. "Of course he would," Sasuke gritted his teeth as he spoke the thought out loud.

Why had he left Naruto? Sasuke was angry enough to throttle the blonde when he found him. Throttle him or hug him he didn't know he decided to wait until he found him to decide.

…Can I make the plot more complicated? I really hope this isn't becoming a clichéd disaster. Will update soon. :)


	15. Lost and Found Again

I do not own Naruto. I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

Warning for angst

Chapter 15: Lost and Found Again

Mizuki was not the best at tracking but it helped that the child was fairly predictable. He had isolated himself. He had left the safety of the village and he had made himself vulnerable by not bringing weapons. So why did the man hesitate? Well because there was something off about this.

He sensed another presence in the forest, one that was stronger than him, so Mizuki held back.

…The ANBU officer spotted the child just where the Hokage had told him to look. Strange that he could know this, but one never questioned a person who was more powerful than yourself. He gathered up the child and tisked; such a rough life for such a small kid. He knew Naruto's story and he got why people treated him like the dirt underneath their feet, but that still didn't make things right. Naruto was still just a little boy.

The man wearing a cat mask took off this was one of his last missions before he would finally retire. He kept saying, "Alright this is the last one. Then no more I'm just going to be a regular Jounin and go on normal missions."

The hokage would chuckle and answer, "Yes you have tried that and what about all those teams I gave you as a regular Jounin? How could you fail every last one of them?"

"I'm sorry Lord Hokage," The man replied, though with an impish tone in his voice, "But they didn't measure up to _his_ standards."

Thankfully the old man knew and understood, but he still wished that Kakashi would have given at least one team a chance. He needed the human interaction. Sarutobi felt responsible for the man since he owed Kakashi's teacher so much.

Nobody loved Minato like Kakashi had. After his father died Kakashi was so harsh. Namikaze Minato had saved him. Now he was becoming more aloof and hard to reach. The graduation of this year's class was coming up soon he hoped to get the man a team that he could not fail. The hokage watched from his crystal ball as the man carried Naruto.

He was going to have to keep a better eye on Naruto from then on. He had a very bad feeling that the boy was in more danger than just from angry villagers…

…Itachi frowned briefly. He stood from his hiding spot where he had been watching the jinchuuriki resting in the woods. His partner followed his lead.

"We go…for now," Itachi informed then added, "But we will come back."

They vanished…

…Kakashi was instructed to find Sasuke and return Naruto. He had been informed, correctly, that he would find Sasuke searching the slums for Naruto…

…Sasuke's heart raced in a panic. His face remained passive, but his mind raced with the possibilities of what might have happened to the blond boy.

Then he felt a presence behind him. He turned on his heels and saw a masked Ninja…the same one from earlier. He was holding Naruto in his arms.

"Lose something?" The man had a teasing note in his voice that Sasuke hated. He ran to the man and ripped Naruto from his arms and hugged the boy's limp form to himself tightly.

"A thank you would have been nice," The soon to be retired ANBU teased.

"Hn," Sasuke replied. That was as close as he was going to get to a thanks. He carried Naruto back home…yeah their home. Sasuke's back curved with the weight of the other but he felt such relief. He was never going to let Naruto get away from him again…

…Naruto felt warm. He had fallen asleep against the rough bark of a gnarled old tree but not it felt soft and warm. Someone was holding him. Naruto tensed.

"No," He whispered. What if Mizuki had found him again? He had to get away. Naruto attempted to slip away but the arms tightened and he heard a low growl. Naruto gasped.

"Where do you think you're going?" That wasn't Mizuki's voice. It was Sasuke…

…Sasuke had been just resting his eyes. He hugged Naruto tightly to his chest. Naruto's back rested against him. Sasuke had been so worried about the boy he never wanted to go through that pain again.

Naruto tried to pull away but he reaffirmed his hold on the boy and growled.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sasuke asked as he pressed his face into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto was so warm. Sasuke had butterflies fluttering about his stomach, but his face was impassive as ever.

Naruto made a whining mewl. Sasuke would never admit to anyone but it was the cutest sound he had ever heard. He wanted to hear more something told him that licking Naruto's neck would get more adorable sounds from the boy. Sasuke tried it…

…Naruto felt something flat and wet applied to his neck. He whined and tried to wriggle away. Then the wet thing was removed to be replaced by a sucking sensation. Sasuke was…Was Sasuke kissing him on the neck? It felt weird and yet good, but a more urgent matter presented itself. Naruto tried to sit up. He whined when he found himself pinned under the slightly taller boy.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sasuke asked once again there was a note of impatence in his voice.

Naruto bucked his hips and growled, "Get off me bastard. I need to pee."

Sasuke rolled off and let the boy up but he got out of bed and followed the boy. Naruto was looking around. The apartment was small so finding the bathroom should not be hard. Naruto opened the linen closet. He whined. Then he opened the bathroom door and almost cheered. He didn't even bother closing the door. Sasuke followed. No way was he making an escape attempt from the bathroom. Sasuke blushed as Naruto took himself out of his boxers and relieved himself, but he couldn't look away.

Naruto sighed in relief. He tucked himself away then he noticed his audience and shrieked, "Pervert!"

Sasuke grinned. Naruto looked cute when he was riled up and blushing like that. He wanted to make him blush more. He advanced on the boy. Naruto backed up until his back hit the window sill. He winced as the sharp corner dug into his back. Sasuke noted the discomfort.

"You alright dope?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't call me that bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't call me a bastard," Sasuke responded.

"Stop being a bastard and I'll stop calling you one," Naruto offered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Stop being an idiot and I'll stop calling you a dope."

Naruto growled, but he cringed when Sasuke rested a hand on the wall behind him and leaned in.

"You need a bath dope," Sasuke smirked at the blush as it grew deeper. He pushed off the wall and backed up, "I'll get you a change of clothes and some towels. Then we need to go shopping. You slept for about twelve hours and honestly you are starting to drawl flies."

Naruto growled but he obeyed. A bath...that sounded nice. He had never had one before having at best a tepid shower to wash up.

Naruto let Sasuke leave before he stripped and began to mess with the tub's faucet. He got the temperature just right and stepped in. His hissed…ok maybe it was a little too hot, but it felt good as he eased himself in.

Sasuke intruded again but Naruto did not notice as he soaked. Sasuke took Naruto's dirty shorts and replaced them with clean towels and a set of his clothes (including underwear).

Sasuke threw the nasty stained boxers away. They had blood and other stains that he didn't want to think about. After about twenty minutes Sasuke began to worry.

"You didn't drown in there did you?" Sasuke called in through the door.

"No," Came the reply. Naruto looked at his hands they were all wrinkled. He giggled. He had not even started to wash he was just soaking up the relaxing heat. He found the soap and there was shampoo and conditioner.

"Hey bastard!" Naruto called.

Sasuke growled but responded, "What?"

"Can I use some of your shampoo and stuff?"

"…" Sasuke paused what had he been doing in there if not washing. He rolled his eyes, "What do you think I meant when I said you needed a bath. What have you been doing?"

"?" Naruto paused, "It's just nice to soak. I've never had a bath before."

"Well hurry up and I'll buy you some ramen while we're out," Sasuke groaned internally but the bribe must have worked and he heard a delighted squeal (yes really) coming from the bathroom.

Naruto began to wash. Sasuke's soap was much nicer than his it didn't make him feel all dried out and gross. The shampoo smelled nice too, and the conditioner seemed to be absorbed immediately into Naruto's golden spikes.

Naruto appeared out of the door. He was blushing. Sasuke looked at him, and swallowed hard. Naruto looked adorable. He was wearing a pair of Sasuke's tight black shorts and a matching shirt. It showed off his slender physique. If people knew how thin he was maybe they would not complain about him eating like a pig at school.

The shirt was still too big on him but Naruto looked really good in black. There was no way he was letting the boy wear orange ever again. Naruto's hair was still damp and his spikes drooped but his hair looked richer and softer. It made Sasuke want to run his fingers through it. He felt confident that a few more meals and nice baths and Naruto would be irresistible. Then people might notice how pretty he was and Sasuke would have to keep a more vigilant watch over the precious boy. His naruto.

"You're mine," Sasuke smirked. Naruto pouted in response, but Sasuke ignored and grabbed the boy in a fierce embrace…

{Sorry I took so long. I'm not sure but I think I'm going to end this story with in the next chapter or two.}


	16. Settled

I do not own Naruto. I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

Warning for time skip, and major cute fluffieness.

Chapter 16: Settled

Sasuke and Naruto lifted the last of their boxes. The trip across town wasn't much for two young shinobi. They were finally moving to a larger apartment. Sasuke looked across the hall and felt a pang. Mrs. Tanaka never acted the same after that day when he had brought Naruto home for the first time. He felt bitterness rise up in his throat. Naruto nudged him and grinned. Sasuke forgot about the old woman who had almost been like family to him…once.

"Race you bastard," Naruto challenged him with his foxy grin in place.

Sasuke nodded and they were off running down the stairs like there was a fire at their feet, but Naruto was laughing all the way. Sasuke smirked as he passed the dope. Then Naruto bounded over the last railing and landed in front of him and opened the lobby door. A Woman with a little boy shouted at him to slow down, but Naruto just went around the obstacles. Sasuke pushed himself to catch up.

They made it a tie by reaching the building together.

"Hurry up Sasuke," Naruto barked, "I'm starved." Sasuke really didn't need the encouragement. They had agreed to meet with their sensei and other team mate. It was strange, but good that Naruto and Sasuke ended up on the same team, team 7.

Their teacher, Kakashi, and Sakura, the female member of their group would be at Ichiraku's waiting on them.

Sasuke and Naruto set their boxes down. They would spend the weekend unpacking because they had neither training nor any missions for Saturday or Sunday. Naruto was about to leave when Sasuke pounced on him and pushed him against the inside of the front door of their apartment. It was white and pristine looking. The whole apartment looked and smelled new; new beige carpet, white walls and brand new appliances.

Sasuke didn't care about any of that though because he had Naruto trapped. He smirked and leaned into Naruto's personal space. Naruto's face burned with a blush. Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's in a chased kiss that still felt like one of the most passionate acts on earth to the blond. Naruto moaned quietly and the kiss became less innocent and more full of lust. Naruto pushed Sasuke off panting and wanting to hide. He was still skittish about intimacies.

Mizuki could be thanked for that, but he was locked up. Thanks to Naruto's amazing talent with the shadow clone that he should not be able to use, but he mastered in five minutes while under the pressure of fighting off the crazed man, but that is over with and done.

There are still dangers out there to plague them, but for now Naruto and Sasuke can handle it.

Sasuke and Naruto don't have dreams of the wolf and fox very often anymore, but they still do on rare occasions. They decided that the dreams were their little secret and have never told anybody else. It isn't often that two people share one dream…well not that kind of dream.

Naruto hugged Sasuke. Then he turned to the door and left.

"Hurry up let's not Keep Kakashi-sensei and Sakura waiting!" He held the door open and let Sasuke walk through.

Sasuke wondered if it were possible…could two souls be destined to come together. What would that mean for the future? He didn't think it mattered so much. He would learn from Naruto and roll with the punches life threw at him. He could not forgive his brother but he could live in the day and be with Naruto. Revenge may be granted him, one day, but he would seek to find his way with Naruto into the future…

…Sakura waited impatiently with her teacher. Kakashi was reading his dirty novel and giggling like a school girl. She rolled her eyes at him. When was Sasuke going to arrive? She sighed. He and Naruto were moving today and so they might be late which meant she was stuck with the big stupid pervert that much longer.

Then she heard the cackling laugh of one of her teammates…Naruto. She wanted to gag. How could Sasuke stand him…bu-ut that also meant Sasuke and he were done moving so here came her dream boat too! She cheered internally until she saw them. Sasuke looked perfect as always! Naruto was wearing his now usual dark colors. It was really weird since everybody had gotten used to the vibrant orange blur that was Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura grudgingly admitted he looked good, but still he was scrawny compared to her dashing and gorgeous Sasuke. Sasuke had his arm around Naruto's shoulder. _'Really haven't they had enough guy time already?'_

"Sasukeeee!" She bellowed and waved at him.

She didn't notice the shiver that went up the raven headed boy's spine. Naruto grinned and waved. He pulled out of Sasuke's grip and ran for the noodle bar.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto took the seat between her and Kakashi leaving Sasuke to sit on the outside and he didn't like it one bit as Naruto chatted to Sakura, "You look nice today…have you guys started to eat? I kept telling the teme to hurry up. I was starved…."

Sakura ignored his chatter in favor of turning to Sasuke and smiling coyly.

"Hi Sasuke," She smiled.

Sasuke grunted. Naruto had noticed Sakura was ignoring him and had turned to Kakashi which meant he had his back completely turned to Sasuke now.

"Sakura," he spoke for the first time really that day.

"Yes Sasuke?" She nearly shouted. She was so excited that he wasn't ignoring her that she was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Trade seats with me," Sasuke said rather than asked. Sakura nodded secretly thanking him because Naruto's incessant chatter was grating her last nerve.

'_So Sasuke doesn't want to share me with Naruto…EEEEEeeeeeeee,'_ She internalized her excitement and tried to act cool. Sakura stood and let him take her stool. Then frowned as Sasuke proceeded to dominate Naruto's attention and ignored her completely.

They ordered their food and after everybody watched Naruto down his fifth bowl Sasuke cut him off saying he would not be allowed to have more all weekend if he didn't stop then. Naruto pouted but thanked the chef, and Sasuke. One got thanked for his excellent cooking the other for buying his ramen.

Sakura pouted wanting to know why Sasuke was buying ramen for Naruto and not her.

During the meal Naruto noticed he had not seen Kakashi's face when he ate. He began discussing the reasons behind the mask with Sasuke. Not wanting to be left out Sakura butted in. Naruto and Sakura began to argue that Kakashi either had a hideous deformation or was badly scarred. Sakura took the argument of the scarring stating that Kakashi's general face shape seemed normal enough. Naruto claimed he was using a genjutsu to hide his misshapen face. Sakura called him ridiculous. Naruto stuck out his tongue. They both began leaning in and glaring until Sasuke growled and pushed the both of them away. Then he got up.

Kakashi was laughing at his students unbeknownst to them.

"It's late dope," He collared Naruto's shirt. Naruto was still sitting on his stool making a face at Sakura so when Sasuke gave a strong tug he fell on his bottom and whimpered.

Sakura laughed at him which made Naruto pout. Sasuke glared at her and pulled Naruto to standing position. He pulled Naruto by the arm out into the market place and they headed home…

…Naruto and Sasuke were sharing a futon for the evening. Damn but he would miss this when Naruto's room was set up. Sasuke hugged the boy closer to him and smiled contentedly. Naruto was snoring softly. They had a busy weekend of unpacking and organizing ahead of them; but Sasuke could not make himself sleep. It was just too nice to hold his cute little idiot while he was being still and quiet. Naruto snorted in his sleep and turned over. So much for still and quiet but he leaned toward Sasuke and planed a kiss on his chin in his sleep.

"Night Bastard," He whispered half asleep.

I think I still have another chapter in this, ok :)


	17. They Loved

I do not own Naruto. I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

* * *

Epilogue: They Love

A wolf and a fox sat contentedly.

* * *

The black wolf hummed, and the little golden fox perked up his ears.

"They seem happy," The wolf commented on the children they were watching.

"I think they are, but they have more trials to come," The fox had to ruin the wolf's good mood. He frowned, "Did we do right by them?"

"I don't know but think about it they would not have existed if we had not made that wish," The black animal pointed out.

"After all they have suffered would that not have been better?" The fox remained pessimistic, "They have both suffered, more than either of us did in the last life."

"But they survived," The wolf began to nuzzle the little fox. The golden creature whined. The wolf continued to speak though his words were a bit muffled in the golden fur, "They love."

"Yeah," The fox nuzzled back. They did love and maybe that was all they needed. Hardships would come, but if they supported each other then they could do anything…

* * *

…Naruto was running. He turned to smile at his team. They were on a mission to a close village. Naruto wasn't looking where he was going and stumbled. Sasuke smirked as he tripped. But it fell when he felt a presence. Kakashi moved ahead of Sakura and Sasuke and signaled them to stop.

Naruto was frowning, his eyes closed. He seemed oblivious to the dark energy. Sasuke's eyes widened as a tall figure with dark hair, pale skin and red eyes appeared behind Naruto. Time seemed to slow down.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as the figure grabbed Naruto around the middle and picked him up. The person's face was obscured but those eyes…

Kakashi was running to Naruto. A huge sword was swung. Kakashi dodged but then he turned and screamed at the genin, "The man who has Naruto, don't look in his eyes!"

"I would follow his advice…little brother," He stepped from the shadows.

"No, Itachi!" Sasuke screamed, "Drop him!"

"Why?" Itachi asked in an icy tone. He grabbed the boy's chin, turned his head, and seemed to examine the boy's neck.

"So you put a mark on him?" Itachi questioned. Then he tisked, "Hardly worthy of an Uchiha…even you foolish little brother…Perhaps I should end him. Then maybe you will come to your senses."

Sasuke was screaming as he saw his brother draw the kunai across Naruto's neck…

…Sasuke bolted upright and grabbed his heart with one hand. The other went to his side. The sleeping bag next to him was empty. Sasuke quietly got up. That was the third time he had had such a nightmare just this week.

Sasuke went looking for Naruto. He found him coming back to their camp. He ignored Kakashi who was taking his turn at watch reading his book.

"You two up?" Kakashi asked without looking from his novel.

Sasuke silently checked Naruto over making sure he was really fine. He nodded to Kakashi not bothering to look.

Kakashi stood from the log that was acting as a chair for him. He snapped the book closed, "Good. I'm taking my rest now. Wake Sakura in a few hours for her turn watching." Sasuke nodded again and dragged Naruto over to the log. Naruto was rubbing his eye not quite awake though he had been up. He had needed to relieve himself and was just going to go back to his sleeping bag, but Sasuke would not let him go and just kept poking and prodding the blond boy.

"What? What is it Sasuke?" Naruto tried to push him away.

Sasuke wouldn't let him go. He hugged Naruto to him. He sighed, "It's nothing."

"Oh," Naruto said in understanding. He knew. Sasuke was rarely this nervous but he had been having these dreams and he would not tell Naruto about it but seemed increasingly interested in Naruto's welfare after them. He let Sasuke pull him into his lap. Sasuke began stroking his head and running his fingers through the soft golden locks. Naruto nearly purred and leaned into Sasuke. It was nice. This was the kind of touching that only Sasuke was allowed to do to him.

Sasuke pushed his face against Naruto's neck where a healing hicky was and began to suck on it to renew his mark. Naruto mewled and turned his head to make room for Sasuke. This was the most they had done besides kissing and that was how it was going to stay until Naruto said they could go further. Something inside him said pressuring Naruto for more would end very badly. Sasuke felt that waiting would be worth any frustration he felt.

Naruto was his soul mate, his other half, his love.


End file.
